Time Has Changed Us
by ImmahBack
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have been friends since childhood. Now that they're older, everyone expects a certain girl to be engaged—but it turned out to be the wrong one…but who is it? Will Rin and Sesshomaru ever be together? Or will their love be left forsaken?
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Has Changed Us**_

_**By ImmahBack**_

_**Summery**_

**Rin and Sesshomaru have been friends since childhood. Now that they're older, everyone expects a certain girl to be engaged—but it turned out to be the wrong one…but who is it? Will Rin and Sesshomaru ever be together? Or will their love be left forsaken? **

Disclaimer: Okay…I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the anime. I only own the character Wenomaru and the plot idea for the story.

Ps. I _**LOVE **_reviews…_please_ give me some—it makes the story better and a happier writer xD

Wenomaru- (When-Know-mah-roo)

Anyways…enjoy :D

_**Chapter 1- Shattered**_

_"The greatest pain that comes from love is loving someone you can never have."_

_~Unknown_

Wenomaru swallowed with a lump forming in her throat as she opened the door to Rin's apartment. Her silver-white hair swished around her as she walked into her best friend's living room.

Putting on a fake smile, she greeted her. "Hey...Rin!"  
Rin looked up from her magazine and set her warm, brown-eyed gaze upon the stressed form of her friend . "Hey, Wen! What's wrong?"

"Rin…have you ever had your heart broken…?"

Rin's eyes looked confused. "Well…there were the times when I was abused by my family when we were younger…but other than that…no. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just curious." Awkward silence fell between them.

_**Flashback**_

_Last night at dinner. _

_Wenomaru walked into the dining room for dinner as the rest of the Takahashi family seated themselves, waiting for the maids to set dinner on the grand cherry wood dining table. Inutashio was seated at the head of the table, with Izayoi on the other end. Inuyasha sat near the middle with chairs spacing him between his father and mother with Sesshomaru on the opposite side of the table with the same arrangement. Wen sighed mentally. They always were seated like this—far apart from each other with many empty chairs for guests who weren't there, and speaking formal talk. Sometimes she just wished that they were a normal family with a modest sized house and not people who were rich and famous. It wasn't that her parents were formal and didn't spend time with them, it was just that sometimes, showing off your money with big and grand things made it seem like they were distant and arrogant. She walked towards her twin brother Inuyasha's side of the table and sat down next to him. _

"_Hey, Inu." She greeted him. _

"_Hey, Wen." He said in response to her. _

_Tonight something seemed off. She sensed Sess had something to bring up and was probably thinking of how to present the subject to Father. Her parents greeted her as she sat down as well, and then the food was brought in. _

_After a few moments of silence, Sesshomaru broke it.  
"Father…I am twenty-five now in "human years"…and I think it is time to settle down."_

_Wenomaru and Inuyasha choked on their food slightly as they heard the news. _

_Inutashio looked at his daughter with a look before looking at his son. "Oh, really? Do you have anyone in mind, Sesshomaru?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, I do. I am already scheduling a party tomorrow night. There she will be proposed to."_

_His father nodded. "Wonderful…"_

_**End of flashback**_

"You know...curiosity is what killed the cat." Rin said, trying to break the ice and breaking Wenomaru from her reverie.

She had to crack a small smile for both the corny joke and for the sake of Rin. "Well, Rin, I'm not a cat so it looks like I'm safe."

She was saved answering Rin's questioning expression by the phone ringing.

Wenomaru's voice was thick as she answered. "Hello?"

"Wen?" a girl's voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?"

"It's Kagome. I wanted to let Rin know that Sesshomaru's party is tonight at 7. It is dressy, so you and Rin need to dress up nice. Tell her the info please! See you there!"

"'Kay…bye."

"Bye!"

She hung up the phone and walked over to Rin.

"Rin…there's a party later that we have to attend. Let's get ready."

Rin got up from the couch confused but walked to her closet pick out the girls' outfits. She reasoned that since the Takahashis were famous in the area for their big party bashes, it wasn't going to be any different than this one.

_**One hour later…. **_

Rin was dressed in a black strapless dress with high heels and her hair down to her waist with a little make up, and Wenomaru was dressed in a one shoulder tight blue dress and high heels with her hair down and no makeup, for she didn't need it.

They still had an hour left before they had to leave. "Hey, Rin! There's going to be a karaoke thing later on tonight. Let's look at some of the songs you and I wrote in high school and improve them. If we can fix a couple of them up I'm sure they can be sung tonight—and no one's ever heard you sing but me. I'll get the band together. Let's do this!"

Two hours later they had the songs down and the band ready.

Rin and Wenomaru drove in Wen's red Alfa Romeo (A/n the one with doors that go up vertically XD) while the band drove in a van behind them to conceal their surprise songs. When they drove up to the big mansion-castle 'house', they were shocked: it was a BIG party—bigger than Wenomaru had thought. Their backyard and ballroom (with its French doors opening to the backyard) was turned into a nightclub with music blasting. The girls walked into the yard, stunned. People were everywhere. Rin could barely mask her surprise on her face.

They walked over to the group in the center of the dance floor: Inutashio and his wife Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Sesshomaru and his unnamed "intended" were nowhere to be found. They were off to 'get' some mikes and stuff like that.

"Hey, Wen!" Inuyasha greeted her. He was dressed in jeans and a hoodie. Wenomaru smirked. Knowing her brother, he dressed in whatever he wanted—but not in party clothes. "Hey, Rin!"

Rin flashed a smile. "Hey, Inuyasha."

After a bit of awkward talking, Sesshomaru and his "intended" appeared. Rin saw him with Kagura and her heart broke. _'What is he doing with her?'_ she thought to herself. Once the couple appeared, the DJ played some songs.

"Are you ready to celebrate?" The DJ yelled.

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered.

The dancing and celebration began. People began dancing, but Rin stayed to the corners where she couldn't see _him_. Wenomaru eventually got fed up with seeing her sulk in the corner and tugged Rin over to the refreshment table. She got some wine out and poured them into two wine glasses.

"To us!" they cheered, and Rin couldn't help but crack a smile at Wen's enthusiasm. They went to the dance floor and began dancing. Even though the party was for Sesshomaru, Rin and Wen still enchanted the crowd with their dancing. All turned heads to watch the beautiful girls dance. Time was lost when suddenly the time for the karaoke seemed to come right out of the blue.

"Alright. Time for the talented to come up here and jam out with me! I'm gettin' kinda lonely up here…" the audience grew silent from his corny joke. He changed the subject quickly. "If you want to show your talent, come on up!"

Wen pushed Rin towards the stage. "Come on, Rin! Let's do this!"

The DJ saw them and gestured them towards the stage. "Now here are some brave ladies! Let's see what they got!" the audience started screaming Wen's name as they recognized her.

Wenomaru took the mike and spoke to the crowd. "Hey, guys! We have an original song here…written by one of my best friends—which you will meet in a moment. Right now, I would like to invite the band _Without Love_ up here to join us!"

The crowd began to cheer wildly. (_Without Love_ is Wen's band and is really famous….)

The band went onto the stage and set up the instruments as Wen kept talking.

"And here she is! Give it up for Rin Riarnara!" (a/n- RYE -AH-NARNar rhymes with BAR-Uh).

The crowd cheered and waited for Rin to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Just a note: I changed my penname to ImmahBack from Flyfirefly.

Enjoy!

_"I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too."_

_~Unknown_

_The crowd cheered and waited for Rin to sing. _

_(_Singing_ Keep Your Eyes Open _by Taylor Swift - the song I have in mind for Rinny singing here is in piano and is softer and a little slower :3 )

Wenomaru's long, slender fingers pressed on the keys of the black, expensive looking piano and made the notes sound like a goddess was playing them. Rin looked over at her friend in brief hesitation as she stood there waiting for her cue to start singing. Her friend gave her an encouraging smile and mouthed something to her "_You can do it Rin!_". Rin started singing in a voice was pitched perfectly with the lyrics and never hit a flat note. She could see her old classmates' mouths drop down to their feet in their shock—including Izayoi, Kagura, and Sesshomaru himself, although he quickly hid the gawking gaze he gave her. Wenomaru joined the human singing on the stage in the chorus, seeing her hesitate slightly again, and then took the lead after for a few measures; afterwards giving Rin back the center of attention.

She handed the mike to Wen and got ready to sing backup.

(Singing _Set Fire to the Rain _by Adele)

After the song was done, the girls quickly cleared off the stage. Even though they were done, the crowd still screamed and cheered wildly.

"Awesome job, Rinny!" Kagome squealed excitedly as Rin came back to their group. Turing to Wenomaru she said, "And amazing job as always Wen!"

The others followed suit in congratulating them. They listened to the other performances and Rin kind of zoned out until Kagura came up to the stage.

"This is dedicated to my love." She said sweetly to the crowd; earning a response of an '_aww_'.

(Singing _A Moment Like This_ by Kelly Clarkson— but not sounding like her…..if that makes sense lol)

When the song ended, the crowd cheered wildly. To Rin's surprise, Kagura sang pretty good. She left the stage and went to go take a seat when Sesshomaru appeared on the stage, holding a microphone in his hand.

"Would Kagura Haro come back to the stage?"

Kagura turned and went back to the stage and walked up gracefully to Sesshomaru.

"I have been with you for a long time now. I love you, and I can't live without you. Kagura Haro, will you marry me?"

Rin's eyes widened and she gasped as she watched him go down on his knees. '_Please Sesshomaru…no!_' Rin screamed in her head.

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise, but not the sad one Rin had. "Yes…yes I will marry you my love!"

Sesshomaru smiled and put the diamond ring on her finger and kissed Kagura passionately. The crowd cheered wildly and the couple exited off the stage; smiling and getting lost in each others' eyes.

Rin started to run away from the group and the scene going on the stage.

"Rin!" Wenomaru yelled.

She ignored her best friend and left the backyard to find herself in Izayoi's beautiful private garden (and it is pretty far from the party) that had roses, lilac bushes, tulips, irises, and every kind of flowers you could think of. Rin walked over the fountain and looked at her reflection in the glass-like water. She could hear the sounds of some crickets singing nearby; as if they, too, were sharing her pain of being alone. To make matters worse, the moon was in its crescent form; shining brightly as if to say, '_haha b*tch. You can have any of my sexy fluff :P'_

She bowed her head and grasped the edge of the fountain; determined not to cry. '_I will not cry. I have been through worse than this.'_

Wenomaru ran forwards to go after Rin when a hand held her back. She looked behind her and saw her father. "Father…I must go after Rin! She needs me!"

"Stay here for now." Was all he said as he led her back to the party.

**~^.^~**

Please Review :3


	3. Let Me Break A Little Further

Chapter Three

_"I wonder, when you look into my eyes and watch my heart shatter, does it break your heart too, even crack it a little bit?"_

~Unknown

**Rin POV**

It felt as if someone had taken a stake and hammered it into my chest. My heart was shattered; and all I could think of was: Why? Why did he have to marry _her_—her of all people? Kagura Haro was the cruelest, most selfish person I have ever met, and _he _ was blind to all this. In my pathetic run, I found myself in Izayoi's garden which had so many colorful flowers that used to be my heaven; now it seemed like my hell. The bright, cheerful colors of the flowers seemed to mock me—but now they were a blur in my vision; and unfortunately for me, the moon was a crescent, shinning with all its might. I walked to the calming sounds of the fountain and looked at my reflection. All I saw was an ugly, unwanted ningin. The only forgiving sound in the garden was the lonely owl that hooted every now and then—as if she, too, were sharing her pain of being alone. I had been through worse; I could handle this…little set back right? Tears cascaded down my face faster and I let myself fall against the fountain. At least no one will see me cry.

^.^

**Normal POV**

"_Stay here for now." Was all he said as he led her back to the party._

Sesshomaru and Kagura made their way over to where his family and close friends were. They all congratulated the couple with a fake façade of happiness.

His father and Izayoi came up to their son. "Congratulations, son. We are very happy for you." His father stiffly said.

"Thank you, father." He said, knowing Father wouldn't object to his choice.

Sesshomaru looked around the area and saw his sister standing apart from the group alone.

"Wen? What are you doing?"

She turned and looked at him with a pained expression on her face. Her eyes said it all.

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, finally realizing she was absent.

"How could you do this to her? **How could **_**you**_?" Wen yelled at him.

Sesshomaru knew something was wrong and immediately ran after Rin.

**^.^**

(listen to this song—if you want— while you read this_: King of Thieves_ By Christina Grimmie I listened to it when I was writing this part XD)

"Rin." A deep baritone voice said from behind her.

She turned her head and looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Yes?" she said shortly, her voice threatening to crack.

"Why did you run away from the party? Are you ill?"

Rin felt a sharp pain at her heart at what she saw deep within his eyes. She saw that he was hurting, knowing that something was wrong with her and somehow it was his fault. Rin forced herself to smile, trying to put a believable façade on.

"Don't worry about me, Sesshomaru. " She took a shaky breath and just let her confession that she had kept holed up for all these years out. "I knew the consequences of _falling in love _**with you**. I knew I was trying to force something that is fantasy and not real into reality." she whispered, "I knew what the risks were and yet I _still _chose to fall for you. It's not your fault in the least. Now go to her and make_ her_ happy."

'_What else can I have taken from me now?'_

His eyes widened at her confession. "Rin…I—I—Are you going to be okay?" Sesshomaru asked one more time. His head was spinning. _This was wrong!_ He could already scent her salty tears that she was refusing to let fall. She gave him a nod of her head and turned to leave.

She turned and looked back at him. There was one more thing she needed from him.

"I know you can never love me…but—p-please j-just promise me one last t-t-thing before we part."Rin's voice was broken and held no trace of happiness and life that it should've had. The light in her eyes was dead.

"This Sesshomaru promises to keep it."

She swallowed the painful lump in her throat. "Don't ever forget me. I won't ever bother you again." She whispered. Rin then turned and ran blindly into the woods with tears in her eyes; not one looking back at the one she loved the most.

As she ran, her poor heart couldn't take any more pain and it shattered completely. She knew this wasn't going to heal. She could feel her soul tearing away from her body; on the outside she was alive, but inside she was dying a painful and slow death. _'How much more do I have to suffer?'_ Her mind screamed at the heavens. Her body tired quickly from all the stress and lack of oxygen.

Rin's beautiful black dress caught on branches as she forced herself to run farther. Rin's legs and arms were becoming a bloody mess from branches and thorns; but she didn't feel a thing. Her body was numb. She tripped over a log and hit her head hard on a tree. She still felt nothing as more blood trickled down her head. Her breathing became even more labored as her heart clenched painfully. "Why?" she whispered as images of Sesshomaru invaded her mind. _'Why wasn't I enough? What did I do to deserve all this?'_Rin whimpered.

After a few moments of lying there—drifting in and out of consciousness—Rin got to her feet. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She eventually ended up at one of her favorite places—where she and Sesshomaru used to go swimming in the summer/after school sometimes before he got a pool. The water fall & small pool below it sparkled in the moonlight. Rin stumbled to the edge of the little lake and fell to her knees; realizing where she was.

Memories began to flood like water through a broken dam. Her and Sess swimming; Sesshomaru saving her from her hell at home. Sesshomaru and Rin lying on the rock on the other side of the pool drying off. Then more tears ran down her face as the earlier events replayed in her mind; pushing the other memories to the back of her mind.

She couldn't take this pain anymore; the feeling of being alone, unwanted, worthless, and broken. The pain from years ago had returned; haunting her mind once again.

She reached for a sharp pointed rock on the bank near her and brought it to her wrists.

'_I am worthless…like always…_'she thought to herself with tears in her eyes. '_I…I hate myself..._'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Who-hoo! I haven't put a note up here in awhile! Anyways, I am posting a lot of the chapters up right now because it took me a long—I mean really long—time to write this story…and I'm trying to make up for the not updating…so please review and enjoy! **

_"I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too."_

~Unknown

Seeing her brother walk back alone, Wenomaru immediately started to worry. The old cold expression was back. "Where's Rin?" Wenomaru asked as she frantically looked around to see if Rin was behind him.

Kagome looked around with her. "I don't know. I'll go ask."

Wenomaru ran around the yard looking for Rin until she caught Rin's scent. She followed the trail to the garden and the woods; picking up the scent of tears and sadness along the way. She found her best friend in a pool of her own blood at the edge of the pool with the remains of tears on her face—and unconscious.

Lying there with part of her body in the water, Rin glowed a pale white from the moonlight. Her right arm and lower half of her body lay in the water at the edge.

"Rin…" she started in shock. "Rin!

She ran over to her picked the girl up into her arms.

"Rin!" she said again, trying to get her to wake.

When Rin's eyes didn't open, Wenomaru got up and ran back to the party as fast as she could go. When the guests saw Rin, they gasped at the sight of the broken girl. Wenomaru's anger rose as she saw her older brother talking to a big group of people—with her family and friends included.

"I can't believe you let this happen to her." Wen growled angrily. "You are an idiot."

Everyone turned around to where the angry voice had come from. Happy expressions turned to one's of horror as they took in the scene: Wen with Rin in her arms, bleeding.

Sesshomaru gasped. "Rin…"

Inutashio looked from his son to his daughter with Rin. "Wen…calm down. What happened?"

Her eyes glinted a cold, metallic gold of anger. "I'll tell you what happened. Mr. I-think-I-am-the-best here broke—no shattered—her heart to pieces that she ran into the woods to cry. He left her alone."

Inutashio's eyes widened. "Is that true, son?"

"I talked to her father about my engagement and she ran off. I am not responsible for what happens and happened to Rin. It's her own fault."

"Really? How low are you going to go? What happened to the Sesshomaru she knew that saved her from her life of hell, was best friends with her, and was falling in love with REAL love? Now there's someone else that rejected her love because she was human, killed that part of her, and is marrying a MONSTER who just wants your money. What the HELL is WRONG with YOU?"

"Wenomaru that is ENOUGH!" her father roared. "It is Sesshomaru's choice to whom he wants to become his mate. NOT yours. YOU are acting like a pup!"

Even though she was an adult, her eyes began to water. She kept back the tears, but her voice expressed her pain. "How stupid are you not to notice this? I am just trying to prevent a fatal mistake. I am, after all, just a pawn to protect the family**. Nobody acts like a family in this house anyways**. And besides who cares what I say? We are the same. Unwanted, not needed, and discarded like trash."

She then left and ran with Rin to her car. She pushed the vehicle to its full speed and got Rin to the hospital.

**^.^**


	5. Chapter 5 Keep on Breaking

**Hey ya'll! Anyways, before I get into all my notes up here…I just wanted to give a BIG THANK YOU to all my awesome viewers! These reviews are better than what I had originally expected. I apologize for the long time of not updating…I am busy during the week…but I will try my best. **

**Q: Are you continuing the story?**

**A: Yes, I am. It just takes me a bit sometimes to update o.o. **

**Wenomaru: Update or I will take my claws and cut your fingers off D:**

**Me: O_o…Ok I will **

**P.S I am VERY sorry for bunched up words! That is NOT how I normally write my stories. I did not have access to a computer then, so I used the copy and paste format on my iPod. Anyways, enjoy!**

**^.^**

Chapter 5

**Normal POV**

The tires of the Alfa Romeo screeched to a stop as she pulled into the hospital's parking lot. She should have called an ambulance, but there was no time. She could sense Rin's life draining away, and she needed to get into the ER now. Men and women, both old and young, in the hospital all had their attention drawn to a beautiful white haired woman in a party dress. The security's first thought was to restrain her, after all, who would come barging into a freaking hospital dressed in party attire like a mad man? The white haired woman ran up to the front desk with a very injured girl in her arms.

"Can I help you?" a blonde secretary asked her as she stopped in front of her desk.

"Yes. My friend—Rin Riarnara —needs immediate medical attention right away." Her voice was urgent, and the woman knew better than to give her a hard time once she got a better look at the injured girl in her arms.

"Okay. Help will be here immediately." She dialed a number and in a few moments, doctors rushed down and took Rin from her arms. She was escorted to a waiting room that was just a hallway down from where Rin was. Worry soon filled her mind as she sought out something to do while she waited.

**~^.^~**

**Normal POV**

A few weeks later Wenomaru stood by the edge of Rin's bed in the silence that followed the doctor's leave from the room. Her golden eyes gazed over the still, yet breathing form of her friend; and they reflected deep concern and sadness. In the few times during these past three weeks that she had went home, Sesshomaru had not even batted an eyelash at the news of Rin's worsening condition.

The doctor pulled Wenomaru aside and gave her an expression of sympathy. "I'm sorry to deliver this news to you, Miss Takahashi, but your friend here is dying. She has refused food and is growing weaker as each day passes. She has only a few days—weeks if she's lucky, and maximum—another month to live. Her body can no longer support itself. She is very weak. I'm sorry."

She felt as if her world just came crashing down. "Is there anything at all that can be done?"

The doctor looked away from her and then back again. "There is nothing to be done, Miss Takahashi," she began quietly. "Miss Riarnara's system is shutting down…and she no longer wishes to continue living in this world. We cannot force her. I am sorry."

She put a hand on Wenomaru's shoulder and sighed sadly. The demoness was about to shed tears—which was an unlikely sight that no one could possibly ever see—when suddenly her eyes snapped open and a realization came to light: she could try to heal Rin. It was still possible, but she would have to be discrete. Even if she could heal Rin, it would stir up suspicion in the human world. While they knew that demons existed, Wenomaru could not alter the fate of humans; it was looked down upon, and technically forbidden. Wenomaru looked at the doctor over shoulder and requested to be left alone. This would take time; and she didn't know how much time she had before it was too late. She had to save Rin. There was no question about it. The girl was still sleeping; although not very soundly. Tears leaked from her eyes as she relived night mares.

"Rin…"she said softly."I am sorry for all the pain you have gone through."

She put a hand to the young woman's head as she assessed the damage. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized the amount of damage that Rin had; it would take a long time to heal it-let alone if she could even be healed. She couldn't contain her shock; it was too late, and eyelids snapped open to reveal soft, yet empty brown irises.

**Rin POV**

I knew my best friend wanted me to live, but I didn't. I can't take the pain, being unwanted, I just can't take it anymore! I wish she left in the woods to bleed; it would have been better that way; now, I'm sitting here in this white, sterilized room, pushing away another plate of food. I don't even know why they bother wasting their precious time on me. I heard them talking while they thought I was 'sleeping'. I knew I was going to die. After the doctor left, I heard her, my best friend since high school, speak after an uncomfortable silence. I wanted to tell her I was conscious, but didn't find it in me to tell her.

"Rin…"she said softly. "I am sorry for all the pain you have gone through."

Why was she, of all people apologizing to me? She has done nothing to cause my suffering; rather, she is the reason why I am still here. I felt a hand on my head; and I briefly wondered why she had done it when I heard her gasp. My eyes snapped open to see her shocked expression.

*^.^*

**A/n: I will be updating soon! I apologize if it seems to be a long time!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6Surviving Life Once More

**Who-hoo! Chapter six already! LOL! Thank you all for the AWESOME reviews! Without further ado—and my rambling!—I give you CHAPTER 6! Also, if anyone would like me to write a fanfic for a certain pairing, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! :)**

**Chapter 6-Surviving Life Once More**

_Previously:_

_My eyes snapped open to see her shocked expression._

**Normal POV**

"Rin," she began, struggling to form her words. "Why do you let him affect you this way? Life isn't over yet, Rin!"

The demoness struggled to keep her emotions and voice in check; she seemed to be half in control of herself, because you could see her eyes were ready to cry.

**Rin POV**

I wanted to tell her that yes, I would eat; yes, I would get better. They are empty promises. Truth is, I do not want to get better. I wanted the pain and my empty, pathetic life to be over. As I came out from the depths of my mind, I realized she was waiting for a reply.

"…I'm sorry, Wen. I just…I just want the pain to be over! I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry, okay? I'll eat and get better…but…that doesn't mean I will be happy!" My lip quivered, and I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

Why, oh why, do I even bother shedding tears for _him?_ It's pathetic. Weak.

Her face contorted into a guilty and concerned expression. "Oh, Rin! I was being too critical! I'm really sorry! Please don't cry, Rin! Please!"

Soon I found myself wrapped in her embrace and crying on her shoulder. "We'll get through this—together— Rin. You don't have to face this alone, I promise!"

Hearing her words brought some peace to my agonized body, yet the way she spoke them sounded like she was ready to cry. Wenomaru never cried. "Thank you," I breathed shakily.

She nodded and her arms tightened around me as tears rolled down her face and dropped onto my shirt. "I…I would never forgive myself if I let something happen to you, Rin." She cried. "I'm so sorry!"

Tears welled up in my own eyes again and fell down my face, but it was not out of pity for myself. "Wen…it's not your fault. You did everything you could for me. I know you must be suffering tension between your family right now, and I want to thank you for protecting me. I never meant to hurt you while I was…not eating right. _I'm_ sorry."

She moved her head to look at my face; and surprised, teary golden orbs looked back into my own. "_But Rin_—"

"But nothing," I said as I interrupted her. "I am sorry for hurting my best friend. And nothing can change that." I looked sternly at her.

She nodded and sighed in defeat. A smile broke her concerned expression and the pain in her golden eyes.

"Get better, Rin! The sooner you eat, the faster you can get out of here!"

Even in the darkest of times, Wenomaru can be optimistic. The only real injuries that were serious were the cuts on my arms from the rocks, my concussion, and my weakened state. I could have asked her to heal them, but if I could survive this, I want to let them heal naturally.

_A few weeks later._

I could tell the doctor was defiantly surprised at my sudden change of mood. A few weeks of healthy eating and medications granted me the escape—well getting out of the hospital, not that this counted for the many checkups scheduled—from the hospital with a very strict nutrition plan. Wen had stayed with me the entire time—except when she had to go home to get clothes or whatever else she needed. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had popped in for a few visits during the time I was in the hospital; but they were short and few, for Sesshomaru's…_lovely_ fiancée had them all out getting ready for the wedding and such. Not like I cared…maybe. He hadn't visited me at all; and Wen's parents couldn't either because of the tension in the family, but her parents had forgiven her enough to come home, although that was about it.

I did not have much of a choice—partly because of Izayoi and also Wen— the doctor had ordered me to stay with the Takahashi family to look after me. We were in the sleek red Alfa Romeo driving to what would be my '_home' _for who knows how long. The ride home was tense; not that we had a fight; but because _he _would be there, and I wasn't sure if Wenomaru had made up with her family. As we came off the road and onto the drive-way, my hand tightened around the door handle so tight that my knuckles had turned white.

The car came to a sudden stop after it had pulled into their big—no _huge—_garage. This was it. I watched the doors of the car swing up vertically and stepped out carefully on the concrete floor. Wenomaru came over to my side of the car to help me walk over to the door—with me holding my breath the entire time. Maybe I'll get lucky and pass out before I get there. Nice thought, right? I think I'm going crazy.


	7. Chapter 7Change

**WHO-HOO! CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP! LOL!**

**Enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

The two of them had made it into the house without Rin passing out like she had hoped; but they were not able to escape the death hug of Izayoi. The poor woman looked like she had been up all night worrying.

**Wenomaru POV**

"Rin, dear! How are you? I was so worried!" my mother gushed, pulling poor Rinny into a death hug.

Knowing Mom, she would be worried over a cracked rock if Father let her go that far. Two minutes passed before my mother got the hint to let Rin go, only to pull me into a hug. She seemed to have gotten a strange habit of hugging everyone—and if possible everything that breathed—that came (or left) the house. I was about to pull away slightly when she whispered in my ear:

"I need to talk to you after you get Rin all set in a room. Meet me in your Father's study." I nodded and she let go.

"Come on, Rin!" I yelled a little bit too loud than necessary. (What the hell?! Am I becoming my brother?!) "Let's get you to a room!"

She nodded and quietly followed me to a room near my own. In her bedroom, there was a huge white canopy bed, a huge white dresser/closet thing for her clothes, desk, flat screen T.V., a hard wood floor, and a soft orange colored the walls. There was a small balcony with an amazing view of one of the gardens. I knew she would love it; and she let out a squeal as she saw it. Just wait until she saw the bathroom! It had a Jacuzzi tub and a huge shower! While she was still checking out her room, I quietly slipped away to find my mother in Father's study.

"Mother," I said quietly from behind her. She wasn't even startled; I guess that's what you get used to when you live in a house full of demons.

"…Sesshomaru has plans tonight for dinner…with Kagura...at our home," She said in a tense voice.

Shock held me nailed to the floor. "Shit." I muttered.

Oka-san (mother) raised an eye brow at my—according to her— "bad language" and shot me one of her rare, yet scary looks. I really starting to sound like Inuyasha. –sweat drop-.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

After a moment, she nodded and continued. "Should we tell Rin?" she asked as she moved about the room fixing things.

Honestly, I have no idea what to do about this. "…I'm not sure if we should." She met my gaze with worry in them.

Looking away to focus her attention on straightening a plant, she said, "Ask your father for his opinion on the matter. He is down in the living room reading those old dusty novels of his again—trying to relive the "glory days"."

I had to literally restrain myself from laughing at the thought of my old man reliving his "glory days". After a brief moment of awkward silence, a question plagued my mind. "…has he…has Father forgiven me yet?" I asked quietly, looking away to prevent myself from seeing her reaction.

I heard her move towards me and felt her soft hands pull my face up to look at her. "Wenomaru, I know you were protecting Rin, but the way you acted really has upset not only your father, but also his Youkai. We knew from the moment you were born that you were different from any normal demon—and hanyu. You were born a full blooded dog demon while Inuyasha was not. We do not know why, but your Youkai is fighting with the half of your heart that is human, and therefore your Youkai has been very aggressive when something or someone is threatening something that it is very attached to." She paused for a moment and continued.

"Your father forgives you, but his Youkai does not. It sees you as a disobedient pup that needs to be taught a lesson. I want you to control yourself these next few days not only for your sake, but for everyone else—including Rin—so his Youkai can calm down. You must understand that your father loves you very much, and he had to do what was necessary to get you to calm down."

Shock bit me like getting ice water dumped on you to wake you. "I understand, Mother. I will apologize to Father again."

She nodded and then kissed my forehead. "Good."

I then left the study to go to the living room.

Father was sitting on the leather sofa as I walked in; and he never even bothered to look up from his book.

"Father…"I began hesitantly, not knowing where to start.

His golden eyes flashed up to my face and he set down his novel. "Yes, Wenomaru?" his deep voice shattered the awkward silence.

I cleared my throat before continuing. "I wanted to seek your forgiveness for how I acted at the party. I was not thinking clearly about my actions, and for that I am sorry. Oka-san has spoken to me about it…and I have learned my lesson."

He did not answer me, but rather looked into my eyes. Did Father doubt that I was sorry? Searching for what, I have no clue. Sincerity possibly?

**Inutashio POV**

I could sense that she was confused about why I hadn't answered her right off the bat. When she had entered the living room, my Youkai began its nonsense all over again. Part of the reason why I had come here to read was to get it to shut up.

'_**She isn't sorry! She disobeyed us and challenged our authority as alpha! She needs to be punished!'**_ it growled in my head.

'_ENOUGH! I AM THE ALPHA AND YOU SHALL BE SILENT! LET GO OF THIS FOOLISH MATTER AND SHUT UP!' _I snapped at it.

'_**Fine.'**_ It hissed. _**'But I will still be slightly irritated.'**_

I wanted to throw a fit right there and then. _It_ was so irritating to have it stuck in your head! _'She is our___daughter_**. **__She has done nothing to upset you before; and that does not upset the countless times Sesshomaru or Inuyasha has angered you.'_

I heard it dramatically sigh._**'Fine. We forgive her.'**_

I felt the oddest urge to get up and dance around like a maniac. I may be wise and old, but I can still be 'hip and young' when I want to. (The good thing is that I don't look old! Heehee…).

I shook myself back to the present and looked at my daughter standing uncomfortably in the silence of the living room. "I forgive you, daughter. As well as my Youkai."

I watched her face light up like a little one on Christmas day. "Thank you, Father!" she ran towards me and gave me one of her—unknown to her—inherited death hugs from her mother, although they only lasted for a short time.

"You're…welcome?" I said awkwardly back in reply.

She laughed and then let me go. If possible, I could have bruises on my sides tomorrow. She left the room with a "I'm going to see Rin" and was gone.


	8. Chapter 8 I Didn't Want To Let You Go

**I feel really productive today! WHO-HOO! THREE CHAPTERS POSTED TODAY! :D Okay, here's a long chappy!**

**Normal POV**

When Wenomaru had gone to see Rin, her room was empty. She knew the girl was not in any danger, but she had just happened to stumble across Rin's journal that had fallen out from under her pillow to the floor. She was ashamed to say that temptation had gotten the best of her, but what the journal revealed was not secrets about Rin, but rather amazingly written lyrics that expressed her pain, her feelings, and life. It was the journal that Rin had carried with her everywhere in high school, but had never let her see.

The songs that stood out the most were What Hurts the Most, Unforgivable (by Christina Grimmie) as well as King of Thieves (also by her) and Someone Like You (by Adele).

The first song was dated; and it was written while Rin had been stuck in the hospital on a stolen piece of paper that was now tucked into the journal.

She had been up here in her music studio she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday for two hours just working on the instrumentals for the songs. She heard someone walking up to the door of her room before they had even the chance to speak.

"Wen? What are you doing—how did you find that?" Rin's voice jarred her from her music. Her facial expression showed she was not angry at her friend, but rather embarrassed.

The white haired demoness turned towards her friend and held an expression of amazement. "Rin! Why didn't you tell me that you were an amazing song writer? I have been composing the instrumentals to these songs all day and most of the night. You should definitely join the band!" she gushed out quickly.

Rin's mouth, if possible, dropped to the floor. "You really mean it!?"

Her smile widened. "Hell yeah, girl! Want to hear the songs? Or...maybe sing a few?"

Rin smiled and shrugged. "I don't know..."

She gave Rin her irresistible puppy dog eyes expression. "Pwetty pwease, Rinny?" she said in a baby voice.

Rin rolled her eyes and ultimately gave in. "Alright. But I don't want you parading around like a maniac again saying "Rinny's gonna sing a song everybody!" in public."

"Okay—Hey! I was excited about hearing you sing! Shut up!"

Rin laughed for the first time in weeks. "Right. Whatever you say, Psycho. Let's sing!"

They spent what seemed like five minutes—actually three hours—singing and fixing tweaks in the music. As they were beginning to pack up, Wen got a fabulous idea.

"We should totally sing this at a concert sometime," Rin said as she held put away the equipment.

Wenomaru's eyes lit up. "We can. What if we...what if we sang at Sesshomaru's wedding reception?"

**Rin POV**

Hearing his name made my heart break, but I had decided that for the sake of my friend, I wouldn't let the pain kill me just yet. I smiled a small smile at her and felt myself losing my happiness. I actually felt like I was finally escaping my "depression", but really it was just pulling me back in.

"I think we should, Wen."

Her eyes were filled with worry at my reply. "I'm sorry Rin—"

"It's okay, Wen. I just need to get used to talking about him again. I'll be over it...eventually."

She flashed a small smile. "I understand. I think we should sing these songs...to not only teach him a lesson, but to make him feel ashamed for what he did to you and understand you. What do you think?"

The irresistible urge to strike back at the one who had hurt me was overpowering. I didn't know I had that kind of meanness in me to do it. "Let's do it."

We smiled our imitations of "evil smiles" and left the room.

We headed down stairs only to face…_him and her._

**Normal POV**

All the color drained from Rin's face as she came face to face with _them. _

"…I think we took a wrong turn, Wen." She forced out as she prevented herself from crying.

Wenomaru said nothing. She was nailed to the floor—in shock.

Kagura took in the girl's uncomfortable aura and secretly was overjoyed. She hated Rin because of the close relationship that she had had with _her_ Sesshomaru; and that to her, was a threat.

"Rin—" Sesshomaru began, but Kagura cut him off. She would not let him fix his…_friendship_ with _that thing._

"Hi, Rin! We came to have dinner tonight! I heard about you in the hospital! Are you alright? You will join us right? I won't want to miss out on the occasion tonight!" she said happily as Rin's face turned even paler.

Wenomaru POV

At that moment, I wanted to squeeze the living daylights out of Kagura. She was being cruel to Rin on purpose.

'_**I want to kill her!'**_ her Youkai growled in her mind. _**'She is harming Rin! Our family!'**_

'_Control yourself.'_ I commanded it. I promised Mother that I would control myself; and I wouldn't dare break that promise.

With a growl it grew silent, but I could still feel its rage. "Kagura," I said slowly as I gained my words back. "Rin is doing well, but I do not know if she is well enough to join us tonight. Please excuse us."

Rin gave me a small thank you in her body slightly relaxing, but it remained tense. We both turned and headed back upstairs to our rooms.

**Sesshomaru POV**

She looked very weak and I could smell the tears that she was forcing back. She would not meet my gaze at all, but rather looked at the ground.

I was glad that Father at least supported my decision on taking Kagura as my mate. My…disgusting half breed of a brother ignored me (not that I care) and constantly went out of his way to annoy me. My sister, on the other hand, ignored me and did not show any emotions on her face whatsoever. She behaved in a cold polite manner towards Kagura, and I could sense warnings laced in her words when she spoke to my intended. Izayoi looked at me with a…saddened expression on her face, and Kagome and the other two humans Inuyasha hung around completely avoided me.

I had smelt Rin's scent in the house once I had entered it, but I had not seen her at all until our accidental brief meeting in the hall. Despite the fact that she had confessed her silly love to me and thus it was her own fault for the awkwardness between us, this Sesshomaru would not like to lose a friend because of a minor misunderstanding.

**Normal POV**

Dinner that night was stiff and tense between all three of the siblings when Inuyasha had arrived home from his date with Kagome. Kagura kept making her disgusting version of "googly eyes" at Sesshomaru and unfortunately her own father had come to the dinner as well. Naraku as well kept letting his gaze wander over to where Wenomaru was, who sat on the left of her twin brother. As usual, Izayoi had sat at one end of the table with Inutashio at the other and Sesshomaru on one side with the twins on the other. Kagura and her father had been seated on either side of Sesshomaru and ate in silence. Poor Rin had not shown up at all, and had remained in her room with an excuse of not feeling well.

After the long period of silence, Inutashio spoke up. "So, Naraku, tell me, do you approve of the engagement between my son and your daughter?"

He nodded. "Absolutely, Mr. Takahashi. I give my full approval of their engagement. I think that they both will be successful in their lives."

Inutashio nodded and continued. "So what do you do for business, my friend?"  
Naraku cleared his throat. "I sell and manufacture sports cars, motorcycles, etc. , and my daughter has her own business of designing and selling clothing."

"I see. It must be very profitable indeed. What is the name of your business?"

Naraku looked uncomfortable as if he was caught in a lie, which Inutashio took note of but dismissed. "We own Suniko. Perhaps you have heard of it."

Inutashio nodded and focused on his dinner. Wenomaru looked up just in time to see Naraku staring at her again. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Mr. Haru, is there something wrong? You have been staring at me for quite some time."

Naraku shook his head. "Please forgive me, Miss Takahashi. I had not meant to stare at you, I merely had zoned out at the wrong time."

Wenomaru nodded and left it at that.

The dinner remained stiff and tense, and Sesshomaru was surprised that even Inuyasha had kept his mouth shut. The whole incident with Rin was bothering him terribly, so he excused himself from the meal momentarily. Wenomaru watched him leave and had a bad feeling about it, but wouldn't dare get up to follow him.

-In Rin's Room-

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. His eyes widened as he took in her pale skin and her very skinny body sitting on the floor of her room against the wall.

"Rin…" he whispered.

She opened her eyes weakly and looked up at him with eyes that wanted to cry but were no longer able to.

"Sesshomaru…" she turned her head away from him. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with _her_?"

His eyes widened in shock. After all this time, she hadn't given up her feelings for him? _She _was the only one that ever understood him,_ she_ was the one who knew him best; and yet, he could not find it in himself to love her as she wanted him to, although he did have mixed feelings for her, _he _never could love a human, let alone her, and he knew that she knew that. He was to achieve out his goals and love a demoness and bear an heir for his company and estate.

A small smile played on her lips. "I guess I'm more of a burden than I thought I was. Looks like I get my punishment for trying to be happy…I should've known something like this would come up. But, the good side is that I got an outlook of life that I never had before; being selfless and giving is what I must do. I am setting you free from my chains that trapped you. "Rin paused slightly to turn her head to the window.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused…and being a burden. I won't be that again; I promise."

"You think you are just a burden? Rin—" Sesshomaru began.

Her heart clenched. She was right; she knew what he would say: _'You aren't a burden, Rin.' _Even though they both knew she was on his future, his dreams, his everything.

"It's okay… Sess…I _know_ I am in the way of things. I bare no ill will towards you at all. I just want you to have a long happy life. You have done so much for me…and I thank you for that. You are not at any fault at all. It's my fault that I'm here. I knew the consequences for…thinking such a silly thing that you would love me…and even though I did it anyways and I _knew _ it wouldn't work out…I learned my lesson. I won't bother you again…but…" she trailed off and looked him right into the eyes.

"Promise me that you will treat her right and love her with every fiber of your being and forget about what happened to me. She deserves you and you deserve her."

'_And I don't deserve anything special like that.' _She added mentally.

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She understood how hard it was for him. He buried his head in her shoulder. "Rin…I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all this. You are my greatest friend. Thank you for understanding."

He felt her weak arms hugging him to her and stroking his hair. "It's alright now." She whispered in his ear. "You have nothing to be sorry for. "She put a finger under his chin and made him look up at her.

"And right now you should go to her and live your dreams. I'll be fine; don't worry about me and go get married and live happily." With that last sentence, she sealed up and hid her broken heart.

He looked at her with his golden eyes. "Thank you, Rin." Then he left the room, leaving the girl broken and emptier than she had ever been before.


	9. Chapter 9: Drive the Stake Home

**Chapter 9: Drive the Stake Home**

**Previously:**

_Then he left the room, leaving the girl broken and emptier than she had ever been before._

**Normal POV**

She knew almost immediately something had gone even more wrong when her brother had returned to the dinner table. He looked grim; but yet at the same time as if his heart had been lighter. Her eyes locked with his and as if acting of its own accord, her body shot up from the table.

"Mother, father, please excuse me for a moment."

Her mother looked to her daughter's panicked face and was about to speak when in a blink of an eye, Wenomaru was gone.

She raced towards Rin's bedroom.

**-Rin's Room-**

Her heart had been shattered yet once again; but she was getting used to the pain. It still felt as though glass had been embedded in her chest, but she welcomed the pain now. It kept her in her place; reminding her that she must not hope for more than being just _his friend. _She smiled mockingly at herself for even thinking she had a chance. What had she been thinking?! If she could go back and change one thing, she would go back and not tell him of her feelings. That had been his night; she had brought this all on herself. He was not to blame for anything. If friend was all she was to him, than she should—was—happy with just that.

_If only…_

**No. Absolutely not.**

_But—_

**No. **

She sighed to herself and felt a wave of exhaustion suddenly hit her. She pushed her tired body off the floor and collapsed on top of her bed. Only in her dreams would she allow herself to pretend. There, she was protected from the cruel reality, and she could be with the one she loved without conflict.

_If only…_

She let darkness wash over her.

**-Wenomaru-**

She found Rin asleep fully clothed on her bed without covers. She smelt the salt of now dried tears in the air; but when she saw the girl's face, it was peaceful. She pulled the covers over her friend and turned out the lights of the bedroom before she left.

'_Sleep well, Rin.'_ She thought as she shut the door. Her heart felt heavy with sorrow as she thought about what her friend was going through.

Little did she know what was around the corner for _her._


	10. Chapter 10: Deadly Discovery

**Chapter 10: Deadly Discovery**

**-Rin's Room-**

She awoke early in the morning feeling refreshed despite the aches and pains from her injuries. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the gashes on her sides with the stitches, bruises, and the cuts on her wrists and arms. She felt…_ugly._

_Maybe that's why he doesn't—NO!_

She wanted them gone. Maybe Wenomaru could heal them. She needed a fresh start anyway. She strode over to her friend's bedroom in search of her.

**-Wenomaru's room- **

_When she had come back to the table that night, Naraku had watched her come back into the room. It was strange, but she had too much on her mind to worry about it. She had eaten the cake that Kagura had bought from The Cake Shop down town…and Naraku had watched her every move. To be honest, the cake tasted horrible; but she forced it down after the look she had gotten from her mother. If it was poisoned, it wouldn't even work on her. She had gone to bed with a heavy heart that night; and horrific dreams had come to her. They were all dark and twisted; and just before she woke up, a single voice whispered in her mind:  
"You will soon be mine."_

_She awoke feeling tired and slightly felt like she did not have any energy to face the day; but ignored it. _

Rin had found her friend on the balcony looking slightly paler than she was normally but thought she was just imagining things.

"Wen?"

The demoness looked at her friend and smiled tiredly. "Morning, Rin. What's got you up this early?"

"I was wondering…if you could heal…my…injuries. I don't really want to deal with them anymore."

Wen nodded. "I can try, Rin. Sit on my bed and I'll do my best."

She was able to mostly heal the injuries; but a splitting headache seared through her head.

"It requires greater healing energy than I have right now. I am very tired, Rinny. I'll heal you fully later." She lied; with her condition it would be dangerous for both her and Rin to attempt a full healing session. The problem had started when she had noticed a dark aura around Kagura and Naraku's cake—as well as their watchful eyes; she didn't know how it was linked to Kagura—or Naraku— but it was possible that she was the reason why Wen had a problem. No one knew of it yet, and it was getting worse—each time she used her powers, and just as time progressed. She had to figure out what was wrong with her on her own so she could heal Rin. '_I must see Aroshi-sama. He is the only one who can figure this out.'_

Aroshi was a magical ancient demon that only Wenomaru knew about when she accidently came across Aroshi's cave when she was hunting 5 years ago. Rin had left the room saying something along the lines of "feel better".

Wenomaru arrived at the cave about a half an hour later. She could feel the barrier push against her and prevent her from passing; but when she put her hand out against it and whispered, "It is Wenomaru, Aroshi-sama.", the barrier allowed her in once it recognized her.

She found the old demon in his cave working over some scroll that had to do with some crazy magic spell that had not been used in centuries and was written in an ancient language.

"Ah, Wenomaru. What brings you here today?" the old demon asked without turning around.

"I need your help, Aroshi-sama." Wenomaru explained to the old demon about all that had happened and the fight for dominance between her youkai and the human heart.

The demon's eyebrows began to rise as she finished her story, and his eyes were full of shock.

"No…not you…it can't be…" he whispered. Tears poured down his checks as he looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

Alarm washed through her. "What's wrong? What is wrong with me, Aroshi-sama? Aroshi-sama?"

He put his hands on her forehead and she felt his power run through her body. He pulled away and a gloomy expression settled on his face.

"Wenomaru…you…you're suffering from a disease and possession that will eventually kill you if the person who inflicted it upon you doesn't become your master. I do not know how they did this…but the disease is called Eshida _(ee-shy-dah_), and is very, very rare to catch. Your heart...it's so dark…darker and conflicted even the most sickest, demented—twisted—demon in the world would look sane to what's in you're your youkai is fighting the disease inside; as well as the human side of you. That is why the healing power is weakened. This shouldn't have—and couldn't have—happened. I...I don't get it."

He held his head in his hands as his brow became sweaty. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

The demon then disappeared into the walls of the cave; leaving Wenomaru to her thoughts. When she got back to the house, everyone was eating dinner in the dining hall—except Rin. She was silent as she walked in, and ignored the greetings her family gave her as she sat down.

Inutashio noticed the strange silence that came from his pup and the even paler tint of her skin than usual. Izayoi had looked at her daughter once and decided that it was a demon thing that eventually would pass. Inuyasha, being the one out of the three kids that was unaware of everything around noticed nothing out of the sort with Wen.

She ate little, and once everyone was done, got up and went to her room without another word.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Wenomaru became very thin.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Who-hoo! Finally on chapter ten! First off, a big thank you to ALL of my AWESOME reviewers! I really appreciate them all and read each and every one! **____** I'm very sorry for the long wait! I had a bit of a writer's block…so if anyone could post a review with some suggestions it would be greatly appreciated! **___

_**With enough of my rambling, here is chapter eleven!**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Normal POV**

Time had seemed to just fly by since that night. Almost four months had passed; most of which was spent planning for the wedding, and suffering through endless dress fittings and meetings. The sickness made her very tired and feeling weak; and she had to have her dress made smaller each time. Kagura was an _insane_ perfectionist to the extreme of the extreme. Everything _had _to be perfect with not a single thing out of line. Rin spent most of her time in the music studio upstairs—either with or without Wenomaru. She also had hung out with Kagome and Sango at times, but with the wedding being so "close"—two months away to be exact—Kagura had demanded most of their time with the planning and outings to "get to know them better". The band had also been sucked into the mess as well; they were going to be providing some live music at the reception and during the wedding as well. Another thing had come up…Satoumaru, the lead guitarist for the band—also one of Wenomaru's closest friends, had been hanging out with _Kagura's cousin Kanna_. She and Satoumaru had always had a close bond that confused everyone. They liked each other, but thought the other did not. Wenomaru knew she should be happy for him, but couldn't control the jealousy. They had practiced for hours during the past few weeks; and every now and then Kagura had come to listen to their progress. Then, all of the sudden, Kanna had been coming with her more often lately; and this really bothered Wenomaru.

'Why should I even care? It's not like we ever had a "thing" anyways…' she thought sadly to herself as she made her way back to the garden where the wedding shower—yes THE wedding shower—was.

**-The Wedding Shower- **

The wedding shower was going on in one of the many Takahashi gardens. Many gifts were given to the new couple and as for most of the guests, the merry event went quite well. For Rin, it was hell watching the two of them be happy together; as well as for Wenomaru. Kagura just happened to have another cousin named Kanna. She was all over Satoumaru*. The two were either talking separately away, or they were talking with their other friends—together—and wrapping each other in the other's arms for a brief moment.

Wen turned her head away from the two as she rose from the white metal chair.

"They are quite an adorable couple, aren't they?" a female voice asked from behind her.

She rolled her eyes; let it be known: anytime you need someone to make a situation more unbearable, call Kagura!

"Hmmph." she answered in return.

Kagura put a hand on her hip. "Wenny," she began, sighing dramatically. Oh, how she hated that nick name! "Do you think you could run an errand for me? We are all out of lemonade! Could you be a dear and get us some more? You could use the time to get out of the house!"

Her eyes narrowed. "We should have plenty, Kagura. Okaa-San bought almost all the lemonade jugs out yesterday."

She made a sad face. "Wenomaru, I know you do not like me very much, but could you please do this for me?"

Tears started to fall from her face, and she started to sob. Kagura hid her face in her hands and her shoulders shook. Several of her "friends" rushed towards her.

"Kagura! What happened? What's wrong?!" they cried, surrounding her.

"Wenomaru...s-she doesn't like me...and I asked her if she would be kind enough to get some more...l-lemonade...for the party! She won't! I just don't want the shower to be ruined because my guests aren't happy!"

They all sent daggers at the other demoness. She wanted to do a face palm, but did not in fear of a rampage.

"Alright. I'm sorry Kagura. I'll go get the lemonade."

Kagura's eyes lit up in a strange way as her hands came off her face and around Wen; giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you!" she squealed loudly.

Wen pulled away and rolled her eyes as she walked away from the party. This was going to be just peachy. Once she was out of the garden, she heard a familiar gait behind her.

Her nearly perfect facade smiled at him while her eyes struggled to hide her pain.

"So...I heard you are planning on dating someone?"

His red eyes watched hers as he nodded.

"Yes. I...I was wondering...how you felt about..._us_." he paused for a moment, looking away from her. Which "_us_" was he talking about?—surely he didn't mean—

"Do you think Kanna and I were made for each other?" his deep eyes were looking for approval.

_Oh._

That was what he meant.

She mentally slapped herself and –from where she didn't know—mustered up some of the happy energy everyone knew her for.

"Of course! You two are absolutely adorable together! I'm really happy for you!"

Her voice cracked a little bit at the last sentence, but her fixed smile did not break.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Wen...thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She forced her smile to widen. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Pain was spreading from her abdomen as if someone had stabbed her.

He smiled back, but sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong—Wen? Wen!"

Her eyes rolled back in her head as her body fell forwards. She felt someone catch her before she hit the ground; but darkness washed over her.

*He is one of the band members that you will all meet eventually.

**^.^**

**Please review! It makes stories better!**


	12. Chapter 12: What Now?

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this update! Thank you to all that reviewed! **_

**Normal POV**

She had fainted for only about a minute, but for him, it seemed like an eternity for her to wake up.

"Wen! Wake up!"

Her golden eyes snapped open and, once she realized the situation she was in, rose quickly to sit in a sitting position only to fall back into his arms.

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about this. I think I'll go lie down for awhile."

She attempted to get up again, but strong arms tightened around her. There was a strange emotion she couldn't read in his eyes.

"I'll help you up."

She nodded and allowed him to pull her to her feet. They slowly made it to the house.

When they had gotten to the stairs, he insisted on carrying her up. She dreaded this, of course, because she knew that this would stir up her feelings yet once again.

Just before they made it to her room, she was pulled into one of the libraries.  
The door shut, and his eyes caught her own.

"What is happening to you?"

The question hung in the silence painfully.

"Nothing. Why?"

He shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. "Wenomaru Marie Takahashi. What is going on? You are keeping something from me. I'm not trying to sound like an impudent ass, but what is going on?"

Her eyes hardened; the facade in place. "Nothing. Why do you even care?"

"Why would I even care? Of course I care!"

She shook her head sadly. 'If only I could tell you...'

"Thank you for helping me up. You can go back to her now."

His eyes were now a solid red and soon she was pressed into the wall.

"You've changed. Why?"

She matched his glare with one even more fiery than his own. "Maybe I've learned the value of life."

She shrugged him off and walked slowly to her music room where she remained for the rest of the afternoon.

_-Later that night-_

"Kohaku." a deep voice broke the silence on the darkness.  
"Yes, master?" a boy of about 16 years asked.  
" I want you to do something for me."  
The dark figure said as they watched the red Alfa Romeo pull out of the drive way.  
"She is troublesome. Follow the plan."  
"Of course, N-Master!" he ran towards towards the house.  
The dark figure smiled sinisterly as he concentrated on a round, blackened jewel.

**Sesshomaru's POV**  
She had seemed quite eager to leave the house; her scent was off and I know she is hiding something from the family. Not that this Sesshomaru cares. I do ponder this, but the matter neither concerns or is of any interest to me. Is she pregnant? No...the scent would be different. This smelt like she was ill. If she was, it would pass. Dog demons rarely, if ever, get sick. This further proves my point of offspring of human-demon relationships is weak. It does not matter if she is full blooded or not-she is still a weakling. It is pathetic, but, even though it will waste this Sesshomaru's time, I shall follow her to see where she is going off to.

**Normal POV**

She had left the house to avoid questions about why she had been violently shaking and smelling of sickness. Under any normal circumstance, her departure from the household would have raised suspicion; but fortunately, her mother had needed more groceries. So, being the helpful daughter she was, Wenomaru had left the home to allow herself some fresh air and space from the others.  
She did not have the intention of going straight to the store, however. The park seemed like a calming place to clear her thoughts. She was now on the highway, carefully watching, when a black car similar to Sesshomaru's pulled out a few cars behind her; but she paid it no heed. Often her brother would leave the house to either to go to the office or dates with Kagura. The glass in the Lamborghini was tinted dark so peering eyes could not see the driver nor the inside of the car.

The Lamborghini had begun cutting cars and swerving to avoid being hit by the vehicles in the opposite lane. Her eyebrows furrowed together but she focused her attention on the road ahead of her.

The car was right behind her now. What was up with Sesshomaru?  
She sped up to give them some space between the cars, but he only increased the speed of his car.  
A sharp pain raced across her head as her vision slightly blurred. She blinked several times to clear her eyesight; which only momentarily worked.

He was right beside her now-

Pushing her off the road.

What the hell was he doing?

His car struck hers.

Alarm bells went off in her mind as she tried to get out of the situation.

It was all in vain. The Alfa Romeo hit the metal side rail and flipped down the hill several times where it met its final destination: a nice group of very old, thick pine trees.

**Normal POV**

Sesshomaru walked out to the garage only to find his Lamborghini missing. Irritation soon invaded his mind as he struggled to control his temper. Wenomaru's car was gone, but Inuyasha's was still here. Who had taken his car?

**Normal POV**

The Lamborghini had slight scratches on the paint and a dent upon the impact of both cars, but it would have to do.  
The driver of the car pulled over and looked over the bank; it was completely totaled. Good.

The black van pulled up behind him and he got in.  
"Get us out of here." the voice said to the other driver.

**Normal POV**

The family had been sitting in the living room watching a television program when Sesshomaru had stormed angrily into the room.  
He grabbed his brother by the neck and shoved him against the wall.

"Inuyasha! Where is my car?"

As the half demon struggled for breath, he managed to get out a few strangled words. "I-don't-know-"

The sound of the front door opening stopped him from squeezing the life out of his half brother.  
"We're here! Sorry I was late! I had to pick up Sango and on the way here I brought flowers!"

_Kohaku's voice._

He and his sister walked into the room holding the said flowers. They were a mix of white calla lilies and purple Hyacinth.  
Rin's eyes widened at the meanings: death and sorrow. Who would bring flowers representing death and sorrow for an engagement shower?

Kagura rushed forwards and took them. "Thank you, Kohaku! They are beautiful!"

Inuyasha grumbled to himself, rubbing his now sore neck, and switched to a random channel which just happened to be the news. He was about to change it when a disturbing picture appeared on the screen.

"...car crash is shown here on RT 209. The driver of a red Alfa Romeo was reportedly struck by a black car-that is now being inspected at the moment- and was caused to drive off the road. The car later crashed into some trees at the bottom of the hill. As you can see behind me, rescuers are still trying to quickly evacuate the driver from the car; who is in critical condition. The driver of the black car-which has been identified as a black Lamborghini-has fled the scene of the crash. The name of the victim has not been released at this time..."

The entire room was frozen. "...You don't think it's..." Inuyasha started.

Izayoi ran to the front door with tears running down her face.

**Normal POV**

She was crushed against the steering wheel when she was able to open her eyes. Blood stained her white shirt along her abdomen; and along the side of her head there was a well pronounced sticky feeling. It hurt dreadfully to breathe; and as time passed, it grew harder to do so. She passed out and fell into the calming embrace of darkness.

**Wenomaru POV  
**  
The pain was worse than anything I had ever experienced before. Pain like fire was burning my chest, head, and back. With my sensitive nose, I was alerted that the gas tank had caught on fire. I couldn't move; and I was slowly suffocating from the fumes. Maybe this is a better death than the other alternative. One question plagued my mind: why...why did my own brother, kill me?

Darkness opened its embrace and I fell into it willingly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Normal POV**

They rushed to the hospital just in time to be informed of her status.

"Emergency surgery", "M'am, she is in critical condition…", "No one can see her at this time" floated through their ears. Izayoi, Inutashio, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Rin all were in the waiting room waiting.

Two hours later, the group separated momentarily; Inuyasha went to search for a cafeteria or vending machine, while Izayoi and Inutashio went to sign papers and talk privately.

Rin sat awkwardly with _him_ in the waiting room alone. Tears leaked from her eyes uncontrollably, and in her corner, she had wrapped her arms around herself and became as small as possible.

Strong arms wrapped around her body and pulled her into the lap of…Sesshomaru?

"Rin, shh…" he whispered into her ear. "Everything will be alright. Shh.."

He rocked her back and forth while rubbing her back gently; for once, the tension ceased between them and she allowed herself to feel what she wanted.

**Normal POV**

She awoke to see bright lights in her line of sight as the word became once again aware of surroundings. Looking around the room, she gazed boredly at the soft green and white color scheme of the walls that supposedly made one feel "calm and comfortable". Honestly, the smells and the room made her feel trapped and vulnerable. She hated hospitals; she hated seeing others suffer and being trapped in little rooms for what seemed like an eternity.

A hand grasped her own; and it happened to be the soft hand of her mother. Izayoi looked like she had been through hell: her long, beautiful hair was frizzy and pulled carelessly into a bun; and her clothes were wrinkled. Dark circles were formed underneath her eyes; which were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Mom..." she whispered into the silence.

A sigh of relief and happiness escaped her. "Wenomaru," she breathed. "Thank kami you are alright."

She soon found herself trapped in one of her mother's gentle bear hugs.  
"We thought we had lost you."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." she joked. "How long have I been out?"

Her mother pulled back to look at her face. "Two weeks so far. The doctor had told us...that you did not have a very good chance of ever waking up again." tears slowly fell down her face. "I prayed everyday while you were unconscious; then it was one thing after another. Rin...Rin wasn't eating...your health...and that devil woman Sesshomaru is engaged to cannot keep her mouth shut to save her own life." she sighed in irritation.  
"I am so relieved that you are alright. Your father will be here soon with everyone. Do you want something to eat or drink? Or both? Does anything hurt?"

Wen slowly reached up with her pale hand and wiped the tears from her mother's cheeks. Count on her mother to be sane one minute and then crazily worried sick the next.

"Don't cry, Mother. I would love to have some orange juice please, Okaa-san. I am not in pain at all. Take care of yourself while you are out and about. I'll be fine."

Izayoi nodded and got up from her chair. "Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head no and leaned against the pillow.

The doctor had come into the room to check on her as soon as her mother had left.

After the examination, she said; "You look much better, Miss Takahashi. If all goes well, you should be out of here by the end of next week."

She inwardly groaned.' Yay. Another week to be here!'

"Thank you, Dr. Akarna."

The doctor nodded and left the room after checking the monitors and many machines she was connected to.

There was a soft knock at the door; and it opened to reveal the face she had dreaded to see the most: Satoumaru.

"How are you?" he asked as he came to sit by her side.

She gave a small smile. "I'm alright. How are you?"

**Satoumaru POV**

I could tell by the way she was reacting to my presence in the room that there was something I had done and that she was also keeping something from me.

We have known each other for nineteen years-since we were about babies-and could tell when someone was hiding something. We told each other everything; and never kept anything from each other...so why all of the sudden, is she doing this to me?

After a long moment of silence, I wished her well and left the room.

**Wenomaru POV**

This hurt like hell, but there was no way I was going to let anyone know that. Honestly, my heart hurts more than my body. I'm not surprised that he came and went so quickly either…it was—should have been—expected that he would do that. After all, I only his friend.

**Normal POV**  
She took the pad of paper and let the pen in her hand write out her pains and true feelings flow onto the paper. She couldn't deal with this any longer. Her mind escaped the world for a few hours; and she soon found herself with yet another song.


	14. Chapter 14

**Normal POV**

Even with the sickness impacting her body, she still healed more quickly than most; although she was locked up in the hospital with _everyone _hovering over her as if she was to shatter at a single movement.

She understood why they worried; but it was beginning to be _too much_.

The day she got out was the day she would set things straight.

**Normal POV**

After the band practice for the hundredth time today…

It was time to break the news.

"Satoumaru I have something to tell you..."

Oh.

He was busy with Kanna.

They looked up at her and Kanna glared in her direction.

"What do you want, Wenomaru?" she snapped.  
Tears threatened to leak from her closing eyelids.  
"Nothing...sorry to bother you. I hope you are both happy together and I wish you both the best."  
A single tear drop hit the ground as she turned away. His red eyes widened as he saw how fragile she had become.

"Wen..."

She turned and flashed a fake smile. "See you guys later."

She then walked away; leaving her shattered heart behind her.  
'At least I tried...'

**Aroshi-sama's Cave**

His expression was grave. "You need to tell them what is going on, Wenomaru. This is going to hurt them less in the long run."  
She closed her eyes. "I can't."

"Why?"

Tears ran down her porcelain face. "Because I have to face this alone. They would never look at me the same again once I told them. They wouldn't be...living their lives. Besides," she paused for a moment, and looked away. "They don't need to be worried about me. I just want to know about how much time I have left."

He sighed. "Two months or so. I advise you to take it easy and to not go alone anywhere. Stay near your home towards the end of the last month. Unfortunately, the prescription I have been giving you is running out. This will only last for about two weeks."

She bowed low to the floor. "Thank you so much, Aroshi-sama. I am so grateful for all that you have done for me."

She felt a hand tilt her chin up. "You are welcome, Wenomaru. Please just call me Aroshi. I sense something other than this is weighing your heart down."

She sighed. " I guess there is cracks in my facade, eh? I am worried for Rin...after I am...gone. I know she has my family, Kagome and Sango...but...I just want her to be happy. Rin used to be...closed off from the world. I don't want her to be like that again..."  
Aroshi nodded. "I understand. From what I have heard about your friend Rin, she has been through a lot in her life. I know you may be sick-tired-of me saying this, but I think you should tell Rin of this. Not knowing will hurt more for her."

Wenomaru nodded. "I understand and I will take that into consideration."  
'I just wish I had more time...'

"What else is weighing your heart down?"

Tears ran down her cheeks in steady streams. The walls she had tried so hard to build up started to crack.

"I wish I had more time...to do things...the one I love is in love with another...and doesn't know about my...feelings...but maybe it is all for the best. I am not normal at all, Aroshi. Why would he love me? I have nothing to live for now except surviving long enough to see the weddings and to make sure Rin will be okay...I regret that I cannot be here longer...but I have come to an acceptance of this is how things will be...and that I will enjoy every bit of time I have...left."

The older demon's arms wrapped around her small, delicate frame. "I'm so sorry," his voice shook. "I'm sorry I cannot take this away from you...I...you are so special to everyone around you...it is perfectly fine to be different from everyone else. Always remember that. You are one of the most strongest willed demons that I have ever met. You may even survive longer than two months." his voice lowered to a faint whisper. "And he is stupid to not notice your feelings. Stay strong."

He then let go of her and watched her smile a small, yet actual smile. "Thank you. That meant a lot to me."

For the first time in centuries, he smiled back. "You're welcome."

She pulled the car into the garage and ran quickly in her house to the one place where she could free herself from the pain; from this horrid reality.

She couldn't take this anymore; she knew eventually that the end was bound to happen...just…she couldn't face that fact…tonight.

She ripped open her violin case and took it out before rushing out of the room where her music had been born to her favorite garden.

It was a place that had already been there naturally when her great grandfather had built the house-and only of which she could access with the heart-shaped locket around her neck that was the key to the ancient wooden door.

A stream cut through the garden and formed a small coy pond. There were many cherry blossom trees here; nestled in the soft grass of the meadow, and surrounded by an elegant wall. She had often came here to clear her thoughts or write lyrics.

She halted under the grove of cherry blossoms and finally felt the rain softly come around her. She played the sorrowful ancient melody that only she had a copy of in the library unbeknownst to her family. She finally let herself break down as the sky cried with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wenomaru POV**

I hadn't realized that I had passed out in the grass until I had woken up.

One thing I was sure of, however, was that I would let him go.

Picking up my violin, I headed back into the house.

**Rin POV**

They say there are only so many times you can be saved until it's too late. I was never supposed to belong in his world…but how could I not be there if it felt so _right?_ I know I never had the chance to be with him…life isn't like the fairytales that my mother used to tell me at night to help me sleep...until…until…after _the_ accident. Then I met _him_ and my life changed forever.

He became my best friend; and we understood each other like you know the back of your hand. He inspired me to keep going…not to give up; and eventually led me to continue my music. I didn't realize I was in love with him…okay…I knew I was in love with him for _years_, but I never came to terms with it. Now, it's too late; _she _came along, and that is all that matters to him. These past six months passed as a hell of watching him holding _her hand_, being all lovey-dovey. I guess what it comes down to is, that I am going to act and be happy for them. That is all I want for him.

I was not included in any part of the wedding—

and was not invited.

Tonight will be the worst night of all.

Why? Because tonight, she will become Mrs. Sesshomaru Takahashi; and I will be the good friend that wears a fake smile on her face, hides her feelings—and locks away her heart—and then watching from a distance as she lives in hell day after day. To make matters worse, I will have to be near _him_ and being extra careful to only let him sense happiness –and nothing else.

It took me about three hours to get myself ready and to the church where it was going to be held. I stood at the back corner of the church, where I couldn't be seen. The church was packed anyways; and I watched the Takahashi family, other guests and the Haro Family fill in the pews.

Kagome saw me in my corner and ran over to me.

"Rin! What are you doing over here?" she asked me; startling me slightly from my thoughts.

I had to think up an explanation; but I had none. It's not like I could've hidden anything from her anyways.

"I _wanted to see my best friend get married." _There. That might save me.

Kagome was the only one—besides Sango—that knew of my uninvited situation. Suddenly I was in her arms and wrapped in a tight hug. "Rinny, you have to tell him…before it cannot be fixed."

I shook my head sadly against her shoulder. "I…I can't Kagome. He…he doesn't even love me that way. And besides, he's happy, and that's all that matters. I don't want to ruin the scraps that I have left of our "friendship". Besides that, I already did tell him once already as you know."

I unlocked myself from her embrace and walked a little distance away from her. "I hope you understand."

She started to say something else, but I walked towards the front doors to go outside to get some fresh air before she could do so.

Out of the blue Kohoku appeared out of nowhere and hugged me.

"Rin! I'm so glad to see you!"he yelled happily in my ear. "I thought you moved far away! I missed you, Rinny!"

"Hi, Kohaku." I said uncomfortably in his grip.

"Rin! The wedding is starting!" Sango called from the door. "Hurry up!"

I suppose the wedding does have its perks. I escaped Kohaku's bear hug and rushed inside the church.

Kagome's soft brown eyes met mine with a soft apology, yet with an unspoken message added along with it before she was about to walk down the aisle.

I hid myself away and watched the wedding procession go on; during of which I lost myself to a daydream.

I was yanked back when I heard the preacher say, "If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

He scanned the crowd and said once more: "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

_**Speak now…**_

I felt my feet of their accord bring my body to the door. Kagura almost glared at the audience; as if daring anyone to say a word.

_**I….**_

_**Let…**_

_**Him…**_

_**Go.**_

"You may now kiss your bride."

Cheers and thunderous clapping echoed in my ears as I forced a smile to be on my face and left the church to catch up with Wen outside.


	16. Chapter 16

_"I can't believe I believed everything we had would last._

_So young and naive for me to think she was from your past."_

**Normal POV**

_The wedding reception_

She walked onto the stage to meet the shining black piano. Even though she wished to burn all the words that came from her mouth, she had to act as if she was happy for her ni-san (elder brother).

"It is a great honor to sing at my brother's wedding reception. I wish you the best, ne-san. Arigato for the great honor."

Her fingers began to play the keys. Her voice gently made the couple's first dance seem magical and mystical_. (Answer by Sarah Mclachlan.)_

_I will be the answer_

_At the end of the line_

_I will be there for you_

_While you take the time_

_In the burning of uncertainty_

_I will be your solid ground_

_I will hold the balance_

_If you can't look down_

_If it takes my whole life_

_I won't break, I won't bend_

_It will all be worth it_

_Worth it in the end_

_Cause I can only tell you what I know_

_That I need you in my life_

_When the stars have all gone out_

_You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently_

_Into morning_

_For the night has been unkind_

_Take me to a_

_Place so holy_

_That I can wash this from my mind_

_The memory of choosing not to fight_

_If it takes my whole life_

_I won't break, I won't bend_

_It will all be worth it_

_Worth it in the end_

_'Cause I can only tell you what I know_

_That I need you in my life_

_When the stars have all burned out_

_You'll still be burning so bright_

_Cast me gently_

_Into morning_

_For the night has been unkind_

The last note lingered and then went silent-along with the entire reception guests. Her golden gaze swept over the audience to her brother and his wife and then to her own family. Her mother had tears in her eyes and her father looked sad and proud. She saw her best friend trying not to show any other feelings except her mask of happiness, but was quickly failing. Rin quietly was leaving the room as her facade was cracking, and while everyone's eyes were on her brother and Kagura, it was the perfect opportunity.

She smiled gently to the audience and looked for an excuse to leave. "Alright. Now it's time to get a little upbeat here right? I'm just going to get some water...but I'll be back!"

Then she left the stage behind her and the sound system picked the music for the time being.

She found Rin in the garden looking out longingly at the colorful flowers.

"Rin," she began softly.

The girl turned and gave her a sad smile. "That song was beautiful. Amazing job!"

"Thank you," she answered quietly as she sat down on the stone bench.

When silence fell between them, Wenomaru knew that she had to get Rin talking about what was on her mind.

"Rin, oka-san told me about your...conversation with her earlier...and I think that it's good you want to finish up college. Are you going to major in music?"

Despite her sad demeanor, she looked thoughtful. "Maybe. I am thinking about transferring to Tamorik University...they have an amazing music program."

' If I...stay alive...'she added mentally.

"That's great, Rin! You know, why don't we do it together?"

Her eyes widened. Wen would...give up being in her band to go to college with her?!

"Yeah!" she mustered up whatever excitement she could to keep her facade in place.

Wenomaru only smiled and then pulled Rin off the bench. "Good! Now let's go show them who is boss!"

The reception was almost done with a song called Dynamite when they had come back from the garden. Inuyasha and Miroku were in a who-can-chug-the-most-alchohol-without-passing-out-or-getting-sick-contest while Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes at the two men.

"You might as well give up now, Miroku..."Inuyasha taunted as he dizzily walked over to the table where the alcohol was.

"Not so fast, Inu...yasha...I am going to win! Ah, Wenomaru...don't you look lovely..." he made the move to come closer to her but Sango slapped the hentai and be fell face first to the floor. Wen gave her a smile and mouthed a "thank you".

She walked up the stairs to the stage and then stood front and center with a mike in her hand.

"Alright! Sorry for the long break everyone! Ready to get this party actually started?" she yelled out to the crowd.

Several fans she didn't know that were there screamed her name and "I love you _!" to certain band members as they picked up their instruments.

Wenomaru sauntered back to the piano while Rin took her place behind the curtain. As Wenomaru spoke into the microphone, everyone quieted.

"This song was written by a friend of mine who is an amazing song writer and singer who I am proud to say has joined the band. Give it up for The Queen of Lyrics!"

She began to play the keys on the piano as the band joined in when she noticed Rin had either missed her queue or was hesitating. Sighing she began singing the first word hoping the girl would catch the hint.

_"Broken Hearted Girl- Beyonce"_

_**"You're **_

-Rin barged through the curtain and began to sing.

_everything I thought you never were_

_And nothing like I thought you could have been_

_But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget_

_The only one I love to not forgive_

_And though you break my heart, you're the only one_

_And though there are times when I hate you_

_'Cause I can't erase_

_The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face_

_And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say_

_I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you, babe_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you, but let me just say_

_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_There's something that I feel I need to say_

_But up til' now I've always been afraid that you would never come around_

_And still I wanna put this out_

_You say you've got the most respect for me_

_But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me_

_And still, you're in my heart_

_But you're the only one_

_And yes, there are times when I hate you, but I don't complain_

_'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away_

_Oh, but now I don't hate you_

_I'm happy to say_

_That I will be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you, babe_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you, but let me just say_

_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh_

_I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah_

_Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free to spread my wings and fly away, away with you..._

_I don't wanna be without my baby_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath without my baby_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you, but let me just say_

_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_Broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_No broken-hearted girl"_

She let the last note linger before ending the song.

Wenomaru got up from the piano and hugged her. "That is going to be her opening song to her new album, "Crashing Down"! We have a few more songs for you tonight-and don't worry more are written by my best friend here. The next song is one that she and I are covering. It's called "Give Your Heart a Break"!"

They sang their hearts out that night; and lo and behold, it really affected Sesshomaru. He knew there was some sort of "message" so to speak that was hidden behind the songs.

Whatever it was, he didn't know; but he would find out.

They then left the stage. Rin avoided him, and to her luck, he was focused entirely on Kagura as she walked up to the stage.

"Well...that was...I don't know how to put it...depressing-for a wedding anyways. I have a song I would also like to sing. Wenomaru! Please come to the stage, now."

The dog demon wanted to rip her head off right then and there; but she kept her composure. That bitch called her as if she were a servant. Catching Kagura's eyes, she sent her a glare of hatred and coldness.

Kagura's lips spread into an evil smile. "See the look she gave me, everybody? This is how Wenomaru Takahashi treats her sister-in-law: horribly. Just because my husband married me and loves me, and not that human girl Rin. I mean, Rin is just so stupid to even think-"

Wen's voice cut through the tense silence like a knife blade. "Kagura that is enough. Why don't you just sing the song?" Even though she literally had to bite her tongue enough to make it bleed to keep herself from saying something stupid, she filled her words with warnings that even the most stupid person in the world would catch immediately.

She rolled her eyes. "I know you are eager to get this over with, Wenny, but just admit it: I am a better singer than you."

The crowd started to gasp and went "ooooh you got burned!".

Wenomaru smirked." If you are so good than you wouldn't mind that I challenged you to a sing off?"

Kagura laughed. "Bring it. This will be so easy. I have one rule though: no slow songs, Wenny. The crowd will die of boredom and deafness when you sing."

She matched the other demoness's icy tone. "Very well."

Kagura smiled. "I'll go first."

She sang a cover of a song that was called "Take it Off" (by Kesha) horribly. It made Wenomaru want to rip her ears off. The crowd clapped uncomfortably as they waited for Wen to save their ears.

"Okay. Since pop princess here thought she would go all diva and said no slow songs, I'll give you one. "

She gave Rin her queue and her friend came back to the stage and wordlessly picked up the mike to sing along with her.

"This is a song I wrote while in the hospital. I hope you enjoy it."

"_Save the Hero- Beyonce"_

_I lay alone awake at night_

_Sorrow fills my eyes_

_But I'm not strong enough to cry_

_Despite of my disguise_

_I'm left with no shoulder_

_But everybody wants to lean on me._

_I guess I'm their soldier._

_Well, who's gonna be mine_

_Who's there to save the hero_

_When she's left all alone_

_And she's crying out for help._

_Who's there to save the hero_

_Who's there to save the girl_

_After she saves the world_

_After she saves the world._

_I bottle all my hurt inside,_

_I guess I'm living a lie._

_Inside my mind each day I die_

_What can bring me back to life?_

_A simple word, a gesture_

_Someone to say you're beautiful_

_Come find this buried treasure_

_Rainbows lead to a pot of gold._

_Who's there to save the hero_

_When she's left all alone_

_And she's crying out for help_

_Who's there to save the hero_

_Who's there to save the girl_

_After she saves the world_

_After she saves the world._

_I've given too much of myself _

_And now it's driving me crazy_

_(I'm crying out for help?_

_Sometimes I wish someone would _

_Just come here and save me_

_Save me from myself_

_Who's there to save the hero_

_When she's left all alone_

_And she's crying out for help_

_Who's there to save the hero_

_Who's there to save the girl_

_After she saves the world_

_After she saves the world._

**Normal POV**

The night seemed oddly still and silent as she walked down to the gardens to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere when she heard his voice and...another's. A woman. Using the art of stealth she had gained mastery in over the years, she crept behind a bush and looked through. There was not any wind, so he would not catch her scent. She trusted him completely, and she had no jealous thoughts running through her mind as curiosity got the best of her. Perhaps it was an ok childhood friend he was catching up with and wanted to talk privately about a certain matter, or maybe it was a business meeting.

"...I want you back, love. I miss you..." A female dog demon had herself pressed against him in a most improper way; it was as if...they were lovers. She had a very short, tight, low cut, black dress on with about seven inch black heels on. Her long sky blue hair was let loose down her back that stopped at her waist, and her matching set of sky eyes were focused solely on him.

His voice was strained, a if he was caught between making a decision. "Yumi..."

She gave him a sad version of what looked to be a "puppy eye expression". "Please, Taisho? I know you will get tired of having hanyus...you just got lucky with that one. It won't happen again. I bet you are tired of that stupid human...I know you want some fun..." she reached up and brought her face closer to his until her lips met his.

It was too much for Izayoi. She had never thought he would do this; especially with...her. All the times he told her he loved her...were lies. Who knows who he was with on all the business trips he took? The feeling betrayal smashed into her; as well as the feeling of losing a part of herself. Her mother's words echoed in her head:

"Don't ever trust him, Izayoi. In the end you think they love you...but in reality, you are just a toy to them. Don't marry him; you are just falling into his trap."

The twenty-two year old rolled her eyes. "You don't know him, Mother. He loves me, and he needs me. He won't ever do that to me, I know it."

Anger and self resentment filled her poor mind as she watched them. She let the tears she had fought so hard to keep at bay flow down her face freely as she fled the scene. She didn't know where she was going, but she could feel her warm heart beginning to slowly freeze over. She didn't realize that another was watching her every move...and snatched her away.

10

Kagura smiled evilly at Rin's shocked face. "Enjoy your ride, Rin, knowing that each minuet that goes by is one step closer to me enjoying my life with Sesshomaru. Think of the adorable children we will have!"

Seeing Rin's pain from her statement gave her satisfaction as two men got out of a black van, grabbed Rin and pulled her towards it.

Rin tried to fight the men off at first, but when plan A failed, she went to plan B and screamed for help.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SESSHOMARU! SESSHO—"One of the men in black slapped Rin hard across the face.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" he growled. "Or I will kill you where you stand."

The men shoved Rin in the back of the van with another man that held her down, and the black van drove off with a screaming Rin inside.

Wenomaru heard Rin's cries for help and ran towards the sounds of her cries. She got there just in time to see Rin pushed into the vehicle and driven off to know the hell knows where. Seeing Kagura standing on the sidewalk with a smile on her face made her eyes turn red in anger.

In a few fast movements, Wenomaru had Kagura pinned against the wall holding her there by her neck.

"You little shit!" Wenomaru screamed at Kagura. "You had this planned all along didn't you?"

"I—I—don't—know—what—you—are—talking—about!" Kagura managed to get a few words out despite the fact that her air pipe was being crushed.

"Don't lie to me or else!" Wenomaru snarled and tightened her grip on Kagura's neck. "Where are they taking her? WHERE KAGURA?"

"I. DON'T. KNOW! LET GO OF ME! SESSHOMARU!"

A whoosh of wind was heard and there was Sesshomaru standing at Kagura's side.

"What are you doing to my wife, Wenomaru?"

"This BITCH just had Rin abducted!" She snarled.

Sesshomaru punched his half sister into a wall and gathered Kagura's slumped form in his arms.

"This Sesshomaru does not care about your silly accusations and crap that goes on. You should be ashamed of yourself for thinking that you had the right to harm something that is mine. If you weren't playing a major role in the wedding, I would've broken your jaw—whether you are "family" or not. If you touch her again, I will kill you, hanyu."

Wenomaru gave her elder brother a glare that could have turned Florida in the summer season into a cold, harsh winter. (Me: looks like two can play at this game…)

"You may have forgotten that I am your sister. What the hell is wrong with you? Just because you are getting married doesn't mean you get to treat me this way!" Wenomaru's eyes grew a deeper shade of red that Sesshomaru had never before seen on a demon. "Hanyu? Smell my scent, Sesshomaru! Is this the scent of a HANYU?" her rage was beginning to cloud her thoughts. Promise or no promise to her mother, there was no way in hell that she was going to let him walk all over her.

Sesshomaru instinctively scented the air. His sister was supposed to have the scent of a hanyu; but it was the scent of a very powerful Taiyoukai female dog demon that she had on her instead.

"You say you DON'T care about RIN! HA! What happened to your best friend? Fine. If you want to marry a traitor, GO AHEAD; but there is one thing that I know of, is that you will regret this decision and not be happy. As the family protector, I don't approve of—"

"I don't give a shit about what you approve or disapprove of. If you haven't forgotten, I am the heir to the Takahashi family riches. You are nothing but a hanyu who thinks she can be the decision maker for the alpha when she herself does not have any true power at all. You are nothing but a pawn to keep me and my disgusting half breed brother from fighting and killing each other."

Wenomaru's eyes turned back to gold, but they were hard and cold. ". You are a monster." She said as she picked herself off the ground.

"Watashi o iyasu." (Heal me) Instantly, all her injuries were healed.

She turned so he could only see her back. Wenomaru clenched her fists and bent her head. The pain from healing herself was beginning to show.

"You have no idea what life really is. You have no idea, Sesshomaru, and yet you waste it on selfish and naïve decisions. I, for one, care about what happens to others. At least I can make something out of the remainder of my life—unlike you!"

Wenomaru then ran to her car and jumped in. It took her about a half an hour to find the black van (with her headlights off, since her demon eyesight could see in the dark without it) and followed it to a dirt road. She left the new Alfa Romeo on the side of the road and ran the rest of the way up. At the top, concealed by the shadow of trees and grass, was an abandoned warehouse. She hid in a tree and watched as the men took a bloody, unconscious, tied up Rin out of the back and into the warehouse. Just as she was about to go to Rin, a voice was heard from behind her.

"I'd hoped Sesshomaru would be here, but this is even better!"

Wenomaru turned around and saw the face she despised the most other than Kagura: Naraku.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

Naraku grinned. "I want that pest out of the way, as you can see, but since there is a change in plans, and good old Sesshomaru isn't here, I'll settle for you instead."

She smirked. "And what will you get out of that?"

"Well, since you're going to die anyways, I thought I might shorten the process. I know about that illness that is slowly killing you. I'll do you a favor and spare you from the horrible deaths I have planned for the rest of them; it will be easy and quick. No fighting and it's done."

She narrowed her eyes until they were just slits. "What do you have...planned…for the rest of them?"

"I shouldn't tell secrets...but the dead tell no tales. " He then told her his plans.(A/n I threw in a little Pirates of the Caribbean in here! XD.) "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Screams could be heard from the warehouse. "NO! RIN!" She ran in the direction of the warehouse completely forgetting about Naraku. She smashed part of the roof and landed on the tips of her toes gracefully. She ran towards the sound of Rin's screams; which lead her to the back of the building to a storage area.

"Blood Dance!" (This is when a red light appears like a slash and kills the opponent(s). It is said that the blood sings out to her.) She yelled as a flash of red light came from her finger tips. She slaughtered the henchmen, and ran to Rin's side.

"Rin…are you okay?"

Rin remained unresponsive; if she wasn't breathing, any human would've taken her for dead, but she could feel her pulse and hear her heart beating. There were several small cuts on Rin's body, but they weren't life threatening as far as she could tell. The demon couldn't tell how serious they were, but she knew she had to get the girl out of there—and fast.

Wenomaru picked up Rin and prepared to jump. Just as she was about to jump to the roof, Naraku appeared.

"And where do you think you are going? Our play date isn't over yet."

Disgusting green tentacles came to surround her, but she slashed at them the best she could with her claws. She set the girl down gently and went into defense mode.

"I'd hoped Sesshomaru would be here, but this is even better!"

Wenomaru turned around and saw the face she despised the most other than Kagura: Naraku.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

Naraku grinned. "I want that pest out of the way, as you can see, but since there is a change in plans, and good old Sesshomaru isn't here, I'll settle for you instead."

She smirked. "And what will you get out of that?"

Naraku circled around them slowly in at an agonizing rate.

"I will offer you...a deal, Wenomaru. One that you cannot resist."

Her empty golden orbs looked up to meet the cold, merciless ones.

"And what is it?"

A smirk formed on his face. "It is quite easy. Your life in exchange for Rin's...wellbeing. Should you not except, the girl's life is terminated here."

She closed her eyes and knew the exact one that would be obvious to choose in this given situation.

"Wen please...don't choose me over yourself. Please." Rin's pleads fell on deaf ears.

Great. Somewhere along this mess, she had awoken.

"Well, since you're going to die anyways, I thought I might shorten the process. I know about that illness that is slowly killing you. I'll do you a favor and spare you from the horrible deaths I have planned for the rest of them; it will be easy and quick. No fighting and it's done."

She narrowed her eyes until they were just slits. "What do you have...planned…for the rest of them?"

"I shouldn't tell secrets...but the dead tell no tales. " _(A/n I threw in a little Pirates of the Caribbean in here! XD.)_ "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

The demoness looked over at her friend with a look of sympathy. "It is for the best, Rin. I'm sorry." Rin's eyes bore straight into her own with questions she would rather not answer.

Using the last bit of strength she had, she met the onyx gaze. "I accept...your deal."

"Excellent. Now it is time for some entertainment."

Massive knots of tentacles immediately surrounded the dying demoness and threw her beaten body against a wall. She uttered not a sound as she fell forwards after the impact to meet the rush of the ground coming directly at her. She felt several of her ribs break, but she paid the pain no need. It was better than Rin being in danger...wasn't it?

No.

Don't second guess anything.

"Stop it! Please!" An anguished cry shattered the scene. "Stop it!"

Rin rushed to her friend's body and covered it with her own. Tears streamed down her face freely as her unwavering gaze bore straight into the enemy's. Her long hair was wind blown about her; giving her a look of a compassionate warrior.

"She has been through enough, Naraku. Please let her go...and I will take her place."

Golden eyes shot open as a thin, pale hand gripped her wrist. "Rin...no...please..." She struggled to get even simple words from her mouth. How pathetic.

The Ningin looked away from her friend. "What is it that you want, Naraku? If you want Sesshomaru...he won't come. I am of no importance to him."

It tore-no, it was driving a stake-into her already fragile heart to say those bitter words, but it was the truth.

A sinister chuckle echoed in the dim room. "Is that what you really believe, Rinny? Sesshomaru will come to rescue the human that has captured his heart. He loves his human...and is the exact replica of his father. He will come to join our party!"

During the distraction, the demoness had moved to be behind him to attack.

"Nice attempt, my dear."

Disgusting green tentacles came to surround Rin, but the demoness swooped in and slashed at them the best she could with her claws.

'_I could use my full power, but I don't know the consequence…I have to call my sword...'_

"Tetshinga!(_tet-shin*like your shin on ur knee*-garhymes with la_)"

"I thought we had a deal, Wenomaru. Ah, well, that is most unfortunate. I was saving this for your father, but, she might work."

Her eyes widened as a small, bruised and slightly bloody body was presented before her in the disgusting tentacles.

"Mother! Let her go, Naraku!"

A blue flash appeared and the sword was instantly at its mistress's side.

'I could use my full power, but I don't want to harm Rin or Mom. I have to call my sword...'

"Tetshinga!(tet-shin*like your shin on ur knee*-garhymes with la)"

A blue flash appeared and the sword was instantly at its mistress's side. Wenomaru grabbed the sword and jumped off the roof and to the ground below... after a few minutes of chopping off tentacles and dodging them, Wenomaru got fed up with the fight and kicked it up a notch.

"Wind Strike!" A gush of wind was sent at Naraku, which caused the half demon to release her mother and slammed him into the wall and then a tree with such force that it cracked the poor plant in half. She caught Izayoi and placed her gently upon the ground.

Naraku shifted to his true form, as he knew the girl was much powerful than him in his human form. She sent her sword—that was burning blue fire—at him which pinned him to another tree. Naraku smiled evilly—as much as he could even though you could tell her was in obvious pain—as his longest tentacle that he sent behind her went through her right shoulder. Her eyes turned red as her Youkai called for his blood. She growled at him and cracked her knuckles. A blue whip appeared from the tips of her right hand fingers, and she charged at him. Using her quick reflexes, she sliced Naraku's body in half, shifted into her true form and smashed him against another tree. Just before she had finished him off completely with another swipe of her powerful paw, he disappeared. Just before he vanished, he pulled Tetshinga from his battered body and threw the sword at the big white dog. A painful whine was heard as she crashed to the ground with the burning sword imbedded in her side. She distinguished the fire and ripped it out once she had changed back. Clenching her teeth in the process. _'This sickness is weakening me'_ she thought bitterly. _'I should have been able to dodge it!'_

"Go home." She ordered the sword, and it vanished within a green flash. She then rushed as fast as she could to Rin's side.

"I've got to get you to the hospital." She said to Rin. "You don't deserve to be harmed."

Izayoi's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked upon the broken form of her daughter and Rin after regaining her consciousness. Tears dripped down her face as she watched them.

"Mother…please…don't cry….everything will…be…okay…" She managed to get out. "I'll be…fine…Rin…needs….help…"

She only cried harder as she watched the sight before her unfold.

Naraku appeared behind the poor demoness and he gave her a sick smile and picked her up by her neck. "You may have gotten Rin out of my clutches for now, Wenomaru, but I WILL destroy the Dog Demon Clan." He whispered, bringing her face closer to his. "And I have started with you. The sickness has almost completed killing you. You should have let me put you out of your misery when you had the chance." He then disappeared from her sight, but not before he threw her against the wall.

With her head aching painfully, Wen lay slumped against the wall; her eyes were threatening to close even though her body was already trying to heal itself. Tetshinga was calling out to her frantically as her conscious was slowly slipping away.

"At least I got to protect the family one last time...protect them in my absence...Tetshinga. Go…"

She then fell unconscious; letting her head rest against the dirtied wall.

Tetshinga was pulsing wildly as if it was having a power surge as it propelled itself in the air to the wedding reception. It immediately halted once it reached its destination, and a grieving aura surrounded the sword.

Kagome was first to see the sword.

"WENOMARU!" her scream ripped through the quiet air as she ran back inside the building. Inuyasha's head snapped up and followed Kagome into the building.

"Kagome! Wait!" he screamed after her.

With both of the more powerful Taiyoukais out of sight, the two and after finding Sango and a somewhat sober Miroku, rushed off in Sesshomaru's Lamborghini after the distressed sword that was once again on a rampage.

-^.^-

(A/n: Please leave reviews and tell me your thoughts on the story so far! :) )

~Immah


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Who is Going to Save the Hero?**

_A/n:  
__**"Dialogue"**__ = Wenomaru's Youkai_

'_Thoughts'_

_**3**_

_I lay alone awake at night_

_Sorrow fills my eyes_

_But I'm not strong enough to cry_

_Despite of my disguise__  
__I'm left with no shoulder_

_But everyone wants to lean on me_

_I guess I'm their soldier_

_Well, who's gonna be mine?__"_

~Beyonce

Normal POV

She stood in the aftermath of the fight; barely supporting herself. Izayoi's— who was awake but barely able to stay conscious herself as well— eyes widened as she turned towards her- shaking.

A sad smile played upon her lips as her knees buckled underneath her. "Tell them...I'm sorry."

"No!" the broken, tired voice called out as her almost-daughter's body collapsed upon the ground-not moving. She caught the younger girl; but she herself could barely move, as the poison in her bloodstream was slowly burning the life from her veins. Izayoi's arms were shakily supporting the other woman; as she was the most unscathed out of the three, but her injuries were enough to be fatal.  
She set Rin down gently and made her way slowly over to her daughter.

In an attempt to save herself, her Youkai had shifted several times between its human and demon form in an attempt to stay in a form that could sustain itself. It had finally given up and let her collapse in her small human form.

Black hair covered her small face; and when brushed back gently, there was only a small response: she was just barely hanging on.

"Wen..."

Eyes opened to reveal soft brown eyes looking back at her pleadingly. "Mom-take care of them...please..."

Her face turned to one of sadness. "I do not have much time left...but...I want you to promise me something..."

Her eyes widened and began to tear up; but she nodded. "Anything."  
Her hand gripped her mother's with a surprisingly amount of strength.  
"Please make her live...Even if Sesshomaru never discovers the plot...please escape and live your life. Tell Rin the band is hers to do with what she wishes. Just please-" a coughing fit cut her off for a moment.

"-please make sure both of you stay alive. For me. Promise me, please."

Her hand tightened around the dying demoness'. "I promise…but what plot?"

Her breathing quickened as if she were running a marathon as she forced words to come from her lips. "He plans…to kill…everyone…take over…the company…and marry…Kagura…"

Her mother's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"I don't know…just…please…live…I'm sorry…I…failed…you…"

Her facial expression relaxed and her hand grew slack in Izayoi's.

She had only fainted. Izayoi let a loud sigh escape her lips as she sat against the wall with her daughter not far from her. There was nothing she could do-let alone move-in this situation.  
She reached for her cell phone, but to her dismay, found she was paralyzed in both of her arms and soon to be legs. Her eyelids grew weary, and soon she joined them in the soft embrace of the darkness.

When Wenomaru regained consciousness, screams of torture shattered the silence. Looking around hazily, she noticed he had taken them to another area.

"Stop showing me this...please!"  
It was Rin crouching in a corner shaking violently as Naraku forced her to relive memories better left in the past.

"Give me back the sacred jewel and it will stop."

Her mother was lying lifeless in the corner.

Rin locked her gaze with the merciless onyx. "Never! You can do all you want to me, but I will never give it to you!"

The smirk on his face only grew larger. "Oh, really? Apparently you didn't learn from dear Izayoi. She must be gone by now; it is a pity never the less. She was a pretty woman that I would love to keep around. Oh, Well."

The flashback appeared in the poor human girl's mind of her own accord as she shook from the horrid memoires of her past.

_Rin backed up from Naraku as he walked forwards. "Stay away from me." She warned._

_Naraku grinned. "Or what? Your Sesshomaru will come and kill me?"_

_She looked away; trying to hide her pain. Naraku's smile grew bigger. "He has not come yet, Rin. He does not care about you. You are worthless in this world and to him…and so…I'll do you a favor by ending this pain for you!" Naraku reached out and grabbed Rin by her neck. _

"_Let me go!" She yelled as best as she could._

_Naraku only smirked and tightened his grip on her; throwing her body into the wall. He walked back up to her and began to kick her in her ribs, back, and head. She cried out in pain as he continued to abuse her. Naraku pinned her to the wall by her neck and whispered in her ear. _

"_When I said I would kill you, Rin, I didn't mean I would do it quickly. I will enjoy this."_

_Rin's eyes widened despite her pain. This was it. She was done for. 'I have to get out of here!' she thought urgently. She closed her eyes; pretending to give up. _

_Naraku's temper flared. She was giving up! It was like a kid not getting ice cream—he was going to get his fun out of this! He threw her into a pile of broken glass; enjoying the sounds of her cries as it cut her skin. His eyes widened when he saw her get to her feet and run like hell was after her. _

"_Where are you going, Rin?" He asked as if he was a concerned friend. "I guess the fun has to end now…"_

_He pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Rin. A loud bang was heard and then an ear splitting scream. _

'_So much for happiness…' she thought. 'I never deserved it anyways…' she closed her eyes; giving up._

"_RIN!" A female's voice cried.  
Rin looked up to see the face of Izayoi. _

_The older woman came to her aid by putting herself between Rin and Naraku. _

"_Jus t because I'm a forty year old woman doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."_

_Rin's eyes widened at her language; it seemed almost out of character for such a person as Izayoi to swear. _

_(Izayoi looks twenty…she is immortal after all.)_

_A smirk appeared on his face as he took in the scene before him. "Oh, really?"_

_As quick as an arrow sprung from its bow, she had attacked him with a series of kicks and punches that were placed strategically to hurt the victim. His eyes had widened slightly, but his demeanor remained the same: arrogant and evil. _

_In the midst of a round house kick, he had grabbed her ankle and sent her flying to the floor. From his left hand, a grey, claw like appendage appeared in its place. _

_As she rose herself off the floor to attack again, he grabbed her by the hair and stabbed her in the abdomen. From the burning feeling and the colour of the claw, she could tell it was poisonous. _

_He then cast her aside as if she were garbage._

_*End of flashback*_

She heard the sharp sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath.

"Good-bye, Rinny."

This ended now.

In a fast movement, the sword was knocked from his grip and embedded into the wall behind them. Rin moved away quickly from the two and over to where Izayoi was.  
Red eyes bore into his own as a bone-crushing grip locked around his throat.

This would be her final battle; but she would not go down without a fight.

Her Youkai spoke words through her lips; and it was not in the least bit friendly. As her power grew to an immense level, brown hair blew around her wildly; quickly returning its unique silver hue. Her crest of the crescent moon and star appeared on her forehead, but in a startling presentation: from each side of the crest, blue tendrils raced across her forehead, giving her a "crown", and spreading to wrap itself around her body. Her marks shone brightly with a strange blue; and seemed to give an impression that her display of power was divine and unworldly.

_**"You dare harm our family? You dare lay a single finger upon what we hold most? We will destroy you!"**_

Even as the half demon struggled for breath, he managed to let out a laugh. "And you think that in your current state that you are able to defeat me?"

A deadly smile appeared upon her lips. _**"We have taken most of the damage from our body. Nothing will harm this one."**_

His smile only widened. "And then you will die. How pitiful."

_**"So be it."**_  
Her claws tightened around his neck; successfully cutting off his air supply.

With as much power as she could summon to her body, she threw his body up into the still air and kicked him through the wall. Every movement caused her body to scream in agony, but her Youkai absorbed her injuries as a last resort to achieve its revenge. Every step she took drove her even more towards her death; but she knew nothing could be done about it.

Naraku raised himself up from the rubble slowly; and sent disgusting tentacles at the dying dog demoness.

She dodged them as fast as she could, and used tai jutsu combined with a combination of her Blood Dance attack, poison, and whip to weaken his body. Between kicks, punches, and poison from her fingertips, Naraku had become quite broken.

Just as she was about to deliver the final blow, a large gust of wind knocked her away from Naraku.

Her body slammed through a window and into the next room; with glass shards flying about her. She winced as the glass pierced her skin, but slowly rose herself to her knees.

"How pathetic. Look at you now, oh great almighty purebred. My, how you have fallen." A voice poetically stated from behind her.

Her breathing rate accelerated; and her eyes met with the taunting glare of Kagura.

She sighed dramatically and took out her fan again. "I really do hate _garbage_ on the floor. Time to take out the trash! Dance of Blades!"

Large cuts appeared upon her arms as she blocked the attack as best she could. When her vision cleared, it only spurred on her anger.

She raised her left claw into the air; and as she did so, a gust of wind sent Kagura flying backwards.

_**"Like you, I am elemental; I can control elements." **_Her Youkai snarled.

Kagura's eyes widened as her own element sent her flying backwards.

Angry red orbs glared at her with such an extent of anger that it sent a cold shiver down her spine as she took out her cell phone and dialed _someone's number._

"Sesshomaru! Please help us! We were abducted and she's holding us hostage! HELP!" she then hung up and smiled evilly at her.

Wenomaru's eyes widened in realization: this was part of the plot.

Being framed.

**-Elsewhere-**

Tetshinga had led them back to the Takahashi household; which resulted in confusion.

"What does this mean?" Kagome asked as they got out of the car to follow the sword into one of the gardens.

"It's gone completely insane that's for sure." Inuyasha muttered. "More like a worthless piece of—"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. "We have a mission to fulfill, and you are just making it more stressful!"

"ME? AT LEAST I'M NOT BEING A BITCH!"

Sango sweat dropped and Miroku shook his head as rage boiled in Kagome's eyes. "INUYASHA—"

"Please you two. Can you save it for after we figure out what is going on?"

"Fine." Kagome huffed as she stalked off after the sword.

It led them to a garden where it settled itself in one of the old fountains. Pulsing wildly within a blue aura, it was summoning something.

A demon appeared not far from the sword; and he looked confused for a moment when he looked upon the group.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"I am Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. We followed Tetshinga here because we think Wenomaru is in trouble."

His eyes widened. "Oh, dear. This is bad." He launched his body into the air and plucked the sword from the fountain.

"And who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I am Aroshi, the Healer, and also a good friend of your sister, Inuyasha."

"Hmph. And how can you touch her sword?"

He refrained from rolling his eyes. Instead, he focused upon it for a moment and then continued to answer his question. "Because it lets me just this once regarding the situation. We must hurry and find your sister and whoever else may be with her. They are in grave danger."

Gasps sounded from the group. "Where is she?" Inuyasha yelled.

He flung the sword up into the air and it began zooming through the air again. "We must follow it. Hurry."

They all piled into the Lamborghini and raced off after it for the second time that night.

_**-Elsewhere-**_

Just as she took another step to attack, a sharp tremors raked their claws through her body; nearly causing her to be immobile.

She fell to the ground upon her knees and clawed the ground viciously as the pain spread through her. She looked up to see Kanna in front of her cousin with a _mirror._

More pain spread through her as the mirror pulsed. "What are…you doing to me…?" she snarled.

Kanna's facial expression remained blank. "Sucking the soul out of your body."

A sacred arrow shattered the glass.

_They were here. _

Tetshinga raced to her side and placed a barrier around its mistress.

"NO! WEN! RIN! IZAYOI!" Cries were heard as the group took in the scene. She looked up to see them only to scream in anguish; although she was not alone: her Youkai was screaming as well.

"Ah, the final stage is here." Naraku laughed.

"You bastard! What did you do them?" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed Tetsaiga and positioned himself for a battle.

"Nothing of the consequence." He answered tauntingly.

"DIE!" was the short reply.

Kagura went to the aid of Naraku by beginning to attack the others. Kagome and Miroku took her on as Sango faced her Kohaku, who had just arrived at the scene.

"Inuyasha we aren't going to hold up well like this for a long period of time!" Sango yelled over the battles. "We need more help!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Inuyasha replied as he blocked a blow from Naraku.

Just then, the wall on the farthest away from the group was blown out by three, very angry Youkai.

"_**WENOMARU TAKAHASHI! YOU HAVE BETRAYED THIS FAMILY—"**_

"_**WENOMARU—"**_

"_**WENOMARU—"**_

They all growled and immediately halted the attack as they took in the scene: Rin and Izayoi were unconscious; Kagome and the others were bleeding and tired; Wenomaru lay in the corner in pain; and the attackers were the people that they had come to rescue.

"NARAKU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Inutashio roared loudly as he landed near his youngest son.

Catching the queue, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and motioned for the others to get out of the way. He brought them to safety and quickly, but gently, also took his mother and Rin over to where his sister lay. The shield spread around them; and the group quickly checked on the Rin and Izayoi as Inuyasha went back out to fight.

With combined attacks, the four Tai Youkai defeated Naraku; and Satoumaru and Sesshomaru faced their "lovers".

"You betrayed me." Sesshomaru merely said as he plunged Baksaiga through her abdomen and let it obliterate her.

Kanna's eyes widened as she was faced by Satoumaru, but was spared.

When the heat of the battle was broken, then they quickly went to the aid of the others.

Kagome's eyes were wet with tears as the pink from her hands vanished.

"What is wrong with them?" Inutaisho inquired urgently as he went to Izayoi's side.

"I'm so sorry…" Kagome cried. "They might not make it. They need to get to a hospital now! Izayoi has been poisoned; Rin is suffering severe internal injuries as well as trauma and broken bones; and Wen…she's…I…don't know…"

He quickly scooped Izayoi up into his arms and went over to his daughter. "Wenomaru?"

The demoness opened her eyes a fraction. "Father?"

"We have to get you all to the hospital. After I must know what happened."

She shook her head slowly. "Don't…bother…for me…I…am…not…going…to…make…it….I am terminally ill…"

Aroshi spoke up. "I can heal Izayoi and Rin if we make it back to the house in time. Wenomaru however…I shall explain later. But there is nothing I can do now."

Inutaisho's eyes widened, but he hid his emotions and quickly began to usher people out of the warehouse.

Sesshomaru was holding Rin close to him with an unreadable emotion in his eyes as he carried her out.

Satoumaru rushed to her side.

He held her broken, bleeding body close as she struggled with her breathing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice cracked.

Dimming Golden eyes locked into his own. "I wanted...you to be...happy...so...I put you first...if you were happy...then I am happy..."she slowly said.

His eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

She smiled gently. "I love you; and I know you don't feel the same…but I wanted to…tell you…but…I saw you with Kanna…and then I…let you go…it doesn't matter anyways…I am already dying…"

_She passed out in his arms. _

_**-Please Review!-**_


End file.
